Rock To Your Heart
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy, Cream and Rouge are at school and they hear that Team Chaos, a popular teen boy band who are Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are joining their school, but the girls HATE their music and them but are they having second thoughts when they first meet face-to-face? Are they falling in love? Sonamy, Taiream and Knuxouge
1. Prologue

**Now I have a new story in mind, it will be a very cute story I came up with, I hope you will like the idea, enjoy**

It's a start of a new term of school since Christmas is over, all the sudents were getting ready for class. 3 girls known as Amy, Cream and Rouge have been hearing rumors about a teen band starting their school know as Team Chaos. They find them really unattractive and so full of themselves. But they know how to get the fan girls onto them.

Amy was a 16 year old and a very pretty pink hedgehog with long flowing pink hair that reaches her mid-back, her 3 bangs were slightly covering her left eye. She was wearing a red crop top that had a pink demi jacket over to keep her arms warm, white leggings with a pink skirt and with white snow boots. She had a red headband to keep her hair in place and she had the most stunning jade-green eyes that you'll ever see.

Cream was a 15 year old rabbit with long ears. She had long brown hair that rested just slightly over her shoulders, she had a small fringe too. She was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with a yellow strip in the middle, she also had had on some blue jeans with orange trainers. And her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Rouge was the same age as Amy and she is a white bat. She had a very long fringe while the rest of her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a yellow happy face on it, she was wearing dark blue jeans, black trainers and with black make up one with pink lip-gloss. Her eyes were a pretty teal blue colour.

"Augh who bloody cares about Team Chaos?" said Rouge who was leaning against her locker with her arms folded "All they care about is themselves"

Cream opened her locker and pulled out her math book "Your right Rouge, thinking that they are far too cool for school and thinking that they can get _all_ the girls"

Amy was about to say something then she glared at 3 girls that were walking down "Speaking for rabid fan girls"

Rouge and Cream saw who she was talking about, they also glared. These 3 girls were _really_ popular, they are known as Sally, Julie-Su and Lulu. Sally was a brown chipmunk with deep blue eyes, she had long auburn hair and a fringe. She was wearing a VERY tight blue shirt with a white mini skirt and with blue boots.

Lulu was a snow white rabbit with green eyes, her hair was pink and it just reached her shoulders. She was wearing a green long sleeved jumper with a white skirt with green boots. Julie-Su is a pink echidna who also has green eyes, she had long dreadlocks. She was wearing a baggy white shirt with black jeans and green trainers.

Sally looked over at Amy and she grinned "How is your day Pinky? Been stealing lately?"

Amy just glared up at her "Just because I live with my friends doesn't mean I steal"

Sally just laughed as she looked at them, Lulu and Julie coped her action "You are so poor, how can you affored clothes?"

"MAYBE ITS BECAUSE I HOLD TWO JOBS!" she yelled, Cream and Rouge held her back to preventing her to hit sally "GET LOST!"

Sally just rolled her eyes and she glared, Lulu just grinned at Cream "Team Chaos will be our boyfriends when they get here, what will they see you three"

Cream glared back "We don't like them, their music is the worst thing I've every heard…Get out of our way"

Sally snapped her fingers to signal her friends that they are leaving. Rouge's hands rested on her hip as she blew her fringe out of her face "Fucking snobs, thinking they owe everything they see"

Amy and Cream nodded. Then the school bell rang meaning that class was about to start, They grabbed their math books and left to go to the math department. When they got there, they both sat at their desks which were at the back of the class. The reason why because the students didn't wanna be with…the poor kids.

Amy, Cream and Rouge live with each other. Cream's mother adopted Amy and Rouge when they were babies but when all 3 girls turned 10, Cream's mother sadly passed away from cancer. So now they had to defent for themselves. Amy holds 2 jobs after school which was working in a supermarket for a few hours and then moving to her second job which was cleaning the wards at a hospital. Cream works part time at a chao daycare centre on weekends while Rouge goes out at night to steal food from closed stores.

While the teacher was telling them to work in their math books just for today. Amy sighed "I hate my life" she muttered "I wanna meet someone special" Amy has always dreamed of meeting her dream guy that will make her laugh and a very cocky attitude. But she knew that day will never come since no one would wanna be with a poor girl.

Cream and Rouge are felling the same way about their dream guys. Cream's dream guy is someone who is _really_ smart and very cute. While Rouge's dream guy is someone who is so strong and to protect her.

All 3 girls were having blushing red faces at their day dreams then they snapped out of it when the school bell went which meant next lesson…but Amy, Cream and Rouge have a free period.

"Finally" cheered Cream "Lets go to the hall"

They all made a sprint to the school hall which the music teacher allows them to use. They always hang out there to get away from the threats that people say to them. "I hate being poor" frowned Rouge "But im glad that the school is paying for our bills"

Cream nodded while playing with her brown hair "Me too, if mama was here then it wouldn't of happened"

Amy and Rouge also called Cream's mother, mama too since she was a mother to them too. "Don't worry ladies, something will turn up…someday" whispered Rouge "Sooner the better"

**What did you think? I had to make Amy and Rouge being adopted by Cream's mother since it would be sweet and NO they aren't human, just thought I would clear that up, the next chapter will be up as the same time as this one so review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	2. Team Chaos

**Here we get to see Team Chaos in action BEFORE they start school enjoy**

Fangirls was screaming with joy and excitement. They were watching a concert of a boyband called Team Chaos. In the band was a blue hedgehog, a yellow twin tailed fox and a red echidna. These were known as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Sonic was the lead singer and plays the electric guitar, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a white undershirt with a blue tie on there and also with his red golden buckle shoes. His eyes were a lovely emerald green.

Tails plays the keyboard and he also sings the chorus of the songs. He was wearing a similar outfit to Sonic with his tie was yellow and his shoes didn't have a golden buckle on them and his eyes were a sky blue colour which breathtakingly lovely.

Knuckles plays the drums and just like Tails, he also sings the chorus in the songs. And again similar outfits but with a red tie, his shoes were red with grey like lego blocks on them and his eyes were grape purple which made some girls faint.

They were singing their last song of the night

**Sonic: **_This hit, that ice cold__  
><em>_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold__  
><em>_This one for them hood girls__  
><em>_Them good girls straight masterpieces__  
><em>_Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city__  
><em>_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent__  
><em>_Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

Sonic was giving his fangirls winks which made them faint with happiness, Tails and Knuckles shook their heads at that. Sonic loves his fangirls like crazy but sometimes they like theirs too but it can sometimes get out of hand

**Sonic:** _I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
><em>_Called a police and a fireman__  
><em>_I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
><em>_Make a dragon wanna retire man__  
><em>_I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
><em>_Girl say my name you know who I am__  
><em>_I'm too hot (hot damn)__  
><em>_Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down_

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles:**___Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
>Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)<br>Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
>'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you<br>'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
>'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you<br>Saturday night and we in the spot  
>Don't believe me just watch (come on)<em>

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch  
>Don't believe me just watch<br>Don't believe me just watch  
>Don't believe me just watch<br>Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Tails started to get nervous, this was his first song that he gets to sing a verse in. He saw Sonic smile at him to reassure him that he will be just fine. He nodded towards "GO FOR IT TAILS!" he said down the microphone. The fangirls went even crazier.

_**Tails: **__Stop, wait a minute  
>Fill my cup, put some liquor in it<br>Take a sip, sign a check  
>Julio, get the stretch<br>Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
>Jackson, Mississippi<br>If we show up, we gon' show out  
>Smoother than a fresh dry skippy<em>

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Called a police and a fireman<br>I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Make a dragon wanna retire man<br>I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Girl say my name you know who I am<br>I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Am I bad 'bout that money<br>Break it down_

The girls were chanting Tails name in the crowd. He blushed with a smile as he waved out to the crowed and continued to play his keyboard.

_**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: **__Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
>Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)<br>Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
>'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you<br>'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
>'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you<br>Saturday night and we in the spot  
>Don't believe me just watch (come on)<em>

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
>Don't believe me just watch uh<br>Don't believe me just watch  
>Don't believe me just watch<br>Hey, hey, hey, oh_

Now it was Knuckles' turn to do his verse, he grinned while he was playing the drums. His fangirls were mainly the ones that look like sluts and they kept shouting his name to take their virginity away.

**Knuckles:**_Before we leave  
>Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up uh<br>I said uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up<em>

_Come on, dance, jump on it  
>If you sexy then flaunt it<br>If you freaky then own it  
>Don't brag about it, come show me<em>

_Come on, dance  
>Jump on it<br>If you sexy then flaunt it  
>Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot<br>Don't believe me just watch come on!_

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles**_**: **__Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
>Don't believe me just watch uh<br>Don't believe me just watch  
>Don't believe me just watch<br>Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up (say what?)<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up (say what?)<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up (say what?)<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up<br>Uptown funk you up  
>Uptown funk you up (say what?)<br>Uptown funk you up_

The fangirls were still screaming at them. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles quickly got off stage BEFORE the fans start climbing on stage to get to them. That always happens with them, they saw their manager with a smile on his face "Great show boys" he said

"Thanks Hugo" they said. Hugo was a grey wolf with blue eyes. His dress sense was just a normal white button up shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

"You ready for your first day of school tomorrow?"

Tails got excited "Yeah, I can't wait to do science, math, English and everything"

Knuckles rolled his eyes with a smile, Tails is such a geek "I cant wait for gym so I can get more strength"

Sonic just had a smirk on his face as he wiped his nose with his forefinger "I cant wait to have my fangirls all round me"

Hugo frowned at his answer "Sonic this is serious, you still need an education-"

"Yeah, yeah I know that" he grinned "But I'm hoping to meet one special girl that will be the one"

Hugo sweat dropped "Err right…we better get going, let's go boys"

They all followed him out the limo…good bye rock and roll life and hello to boring school life.

**The next chapter will be ready tomorrow, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	3. Amy's Job

**Another chapter is here, now in this chapter we are gonna see what state the girls live in. Lets have a look, enjoy**

Amy, Cream and Rouge were now walking home from school, Amy was glaring down at floor. She got into a fight with Sally in the hallway over Team Chaos issue again. Lets just say Amy got a busted lip from that and it was bleeding quite badly, the blood stained her shirt. Cream and Rouge looked concerned.

"You had every right to yell hun" said Rouge "She had it coming to her"

Amy giggled slightly because her lip really hurt "I mean come on, who would love those jerks anyway?"

Cream giggled. All 3 girls then made it to a small apartment outside of town, Rouge got out the key and she opened the door. The apartment had broken windows, a worn out couch, a small tv and a dirty kitchen. They don't have the money to repair everything and the teachers will only pay the bills…not the repairs. There was no central heating to keep them warm at night, they even had to share a bed since 2 bedrooms had 2 big holes in the floor. The bathroom was just as bad, it had no hot water for a nice shower, cracked walls and cracks in the bathtub

"Home sweet home" muttered Amy

They all walked in to the home and turned on all the lights, Amy had to get ready for work so she ran upstairs and got changed into a waitress outfit which was all yellow. She grabbed her long brown coat and went downstairs "I'll be back at seven o'clock alright girls"

Rouge and Cream nodded "Don't worry about us Amy, we'll be okay"

Amy nodded and left the house. Rouge got up and flew over to the fridge to see if they had any food, luckily they did "Cream what would you like for dinner?"

"What's in the fridge?" she asked

Rouge quickly scanned through "There is a plain cheese pizza, some ready-made meals and some microwave fries"

Rouge saw that they were running slightly low on food, she'll have to thieving later tonight, she was also the cook round the house for just the 3 of them "Might as do the pizza since its nearly out of date"

Cream nodded with a frown. She misses her mother so much, her mother was called Vanilla. She did everything while her girls were playing. Just a reminder, she adopted Amy and Rouge when Cream was a month old so Amy and Rouge were 1 years old. Cream's eyes filled up with tears.

Rouge flew over to her and placed her arms over her "Its gonna be alright, we all miss mama" she chocked as tears came to her eyes too

Seeing Vanilla die in hospital was so heart-breaking, But they knew that they had to stick together now. If the social services found out, they would have been put into care and separated for good. They are a family and families stick together.

"It's been five years since she pasted" cried Cream as tears rolled down her cheeks "How did we survive all of this?"

Rouge wiped her eyes and laughed slightly "Maybe she is looking out for us? Mama loved us all and she will know that we will be just fine"

Cream smiled through her tears at her words "I hope you're right, you go and do dinner while I'll check the news"

Rouge walked over to the kitchen and started to do dinner, she didn't need to worry about Amy since she eats after her shift at the café and then…she goes to her second job and doesn't get back till 12am. Cream was flicking through the channels and she found the news.

She just glared at the TV, it's always about Team Chaos. Why cant they do something else for a change? "AUGH DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR A CHANGE YOU STUPD NEWS REPORTERS!"

Rouge's eyes went wide at her, that's the first time she ever heard Cream yell so loudly. She rolled her eyes at the TV "Stupid boy band" she muttered as she continued to make dinner.

/

Amy was working at a small café that was just round the corner from her home, She was the most loveable person in the whole café, people tip her $10 for being so helpful and kind towards the costumers. She walked over to the table 10 who was waiting to order.

"Hello my name is Amy Rose and I'll be your waitress for this evening what can I get you?" she asked with a smile

The male was wearing a black hoddie and so were his other 2 friends, they had their hoods up too "Can me and my buddies just have a Pepsi please?"

Amy quickly jotted that on her note pad "Of course, I'll be back shortly"

"Wow she was kinda pretty" said the male as he wiped his nose with his forefinger

His 2 friends just laughed "Seriously dude, you don't even know her or nothing"

He chuckled "Ahh come one, I was just saying that she was pretty"

Amy came back with a tray with 3 glasses of Pepsi, she gave each male the drink and got out her pad again "What would you for eats?"

All 3 looked through their menus "I'll have the chicken salad please and can I have some breadsticks too?"

"Of course" said Amy as she wrote that down then she looked at male number 2 "What about you?"

"I'll just have the steak please" he grunted

Amy wrote that down too and then she looked to her left and smiled at him "And you?"

He chuckled "Well Miss Rose, I'll have ten chilli dogs if you wouldn't mind"

Amy sweat dropped "Ten…chilli dogs?"

"One doesn't feed this happy hedgehog, he needs at least ten" he grinned, he saw that she blushed

Amy hid her blushing face away from him and wrote that down "You're orders will be ready in twenty minutes" she muttered as she quickly left.

The 2 males face palmed themselves "Did you have to say that?"

He chuckled "What? I'm hungry man, give me a break"

Amy was still red in the face, the male had a…cocky attitude, she could tell that he was flirting with her, she just knew it. When the orders were ready, she placed them on the tray and went over to them. She placed the right meals to the right people "Enjoy your meal boys"

The male that was flirting with her went into his pocket "Here, thanks for giving us a great time" he said with a wink under the hood. Amy blushed at those words, he placed in her hands was a $100 tip!

Amy was shocked; she never got given $100 tip before. She quickly placed it in her pocket "O-Oh th-thank you, enjoy your meals and come back soon"

Amy quickly signed herself out since her shift was over, she kept blushing on the way home to get ready for her second job. She looked at the $100 note in her palms "What just happened?" she said

**Oohh who was under those hoodies? I know who they are hehe, looks like one of them was flirting with Amy, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	4. Here Come The Boys

**Thanx for your reviews guys, im grateful, here is the next chapter**

Amy was really tired after work and its now 12am, she knew that Rouge and Cream were most probably asleep in bed since they all share the same bed. She quietly walked down the hall to get to the bedroom. Cream and Rouge weren't sleeping, they were awake.

"Why are you two up?" she asked "You should be resting"

Cream frowned at her "Amy, me and Rouge think that you should quit work at the hospital"

Amy was shocked but they needed the money to live "But girls we need mo-"

"We know sweetie but you look really tired every night you come home. And that what makes you angry and upset when we are at school…it's because you are tired"

Amy knew they were right, she is tired nearly every day. She only gets 6 hours sleep while Cream and Rouge get 8. She got out of her outfit and into her pink pjs. She slipped into bed with Cream and Rouge "Tomorrow's the day those idiots join the school"

"Please don't get us started on that again" said Cream "We got an earful of it on the news tonight"

Amy then remember something about what happened at work "You wont believe this but…I got give a hundred dollar tip today"

Rouge shot up from her pillow with wide eyes "YOU WHAT!? A HUNDRED DOLLARS!?"

Amy nodded as she pulled it out to show them "But the strange thing was…he was flirting with me"

Cream yawned "Lets just get some sleep, we have a day of annoyance tomorrow"

Amy and Rouge nodded. Cream and Rouge went out like a pair of lights within 5 minutes, Amy just laid there staring at the ceiling with sigh, she couldn't stop thinking about that guy in the café. He was flirting and no one has ever flirted with her before, She rolled over and fell asleep.

/

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were getting ready for bed. Tails had a blue pj top with Angry Birds on there and dark blue bottoms with red Angry Birds on them. Knuckles was wearing a white muscle shirt with black jogging trousers while Sonic just wore a black shirt with him on the front and black sleeping shorts.

"Man that steak was well good" said Knuckles "Never tasted anything like that before"

Tails laughed "You and your meat Knux"

Sonic wasn't listening to their chat, Sonic couldn't stop thinking about that pink hedgehog that served them this evening. He can remember how beautiful her green eyes were, her long flowing pink hair and most of all…her radiant smile. He blushed with a smile "I cant stop thinking about that girl"

Tails and Knuckles turned their attention to their friend, they knew that he was flirting with her which they found slightly funny "Sonic, you'll probably never see her again"

He grinned while supporting his head with his arms "I know where she works, I will go there every day to see her"

"You will get in trouble by getting out in public" said Knuckles "Hugo will have our heads if he finds out"

Sonic got under his bed sheets "Did I say you had to come with me? No I will go alone…you just have to cover for me"

Tails scratched his head while playing Angry Birds on his iPad "How are we gonna do that Sonic? We cant just pretend that you are in the shower for hours"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" he said "See ya in the morning boys"

Knuckles also went under his sheets and fell asleep while Tails was still playing his game. Tails was stuck on level 36 and he has been for ages. He pulled a black bird back and to get the right angle, this was his last bird and he had to make it count. Just when Sonic was about to go into a deep sleep.

"HELL YEAH LEVEL THIRTY SEVEN!" cheered Tails

Knuckles jumped up in fright and banged his head on the ceiling while Sonic sprang up and his fur was sticking up like a cat "TAILS!" yelled Sonic "You woke us up"

Tails blushed from embarrassment "Opps sorry"

Knuckles rubbed his aching head and he felt a bump forming "You and your god damn Angry Birds" groaned Knuckles as he got out of bed and went to get some ice for his head.

/

The next day Amy, Cream and Rouge saw a whole bunch of fangirls waiting outside for Team Chaos to make their appearance. They staid well away from this rabid fangirls, they even saw Sally and her friends give them each a grin which was kinda childish

"Oh please, they are acting like children" said Rouge with a glare "Like I care they start dating those morons from Mars"

Cream giggled at that insult. She saw that Amy was stilling thinking about yesterday "Amy? Snap out of it, it was only a guy giving you a tip"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts and blushed "Alright, shall we go and practise our voices in the school hall? Mrs Chi-Chi has given us permission to use the hall all day to practise"

They all looked back and saw that a taxi had pulled up and they knew who they were, they rolled their eyes and left to go towards the school hall. It's kinda sad really but they kept hearing theirs names

"SONIC WE LOVE YOU!"

"TAILS YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

"AHH KNUCKLES YOU ARE SO HOT!"

Amy burst out laughing "What pathetic names"

Cream and Rouge laughed along with her as they walked down the hallway. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were getting crowded with fan girls asking for autographs and photos with their signatures on them, Sally made her way towards Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" she smiled "My name is Sally"

Sonic slightly smiled, he took a good look at her and he didn't like the way she dressed "Err hi"

"These are my friends Lulu and Julie" she said "They are huge fans of Tails and Knuckles while im a huge fan of yours"

Sonic knew she was flirting with him. Tails and Knuckles saw this and they know that he was slightly uncomfortable "That's cool; anyway me and my buds have to split. See ya later Sal"

They quickly ran off from all the fans and thanks to Sonic's speed they got away safely. Julie noticed that Sally had hearts in her eyes "Err Sally you okay?"

"He called me Sal" she said with a red face "He so likes me"

Lulu rolled her eyes, sure she likes Tails a lot but you don't see her with hearts in her eyes "Sally, just calm down"

Sally was still loved up but then she grew angry "What if they are going to the school hall? Those poor girls are in there"

That made Lulu and Julie burn up, they broke into a sprint to catch up with them.

**What did you think? Will the boys go the school hall or not? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	5. Bang Bang Girls

**Oohh lets see what the girls are gonna sing, and its one of my favourite songs so enjoy peeps**

Amy was setting up the CD player while Cream and Rouge were getting changed. Amy was wearing a blue strapless shirt and demi shorts with red high-top trainers with pink hearts on them, she was also wearing blue eye shadow and sparkly lip gloss and her red headband. Cream had the same outfit but her strapless shirt was yellow and yellow eye shadow and yellow high-top trainers with blue stars on them. Rouge also dressed the same but her strapless shirt was red with red eye shadow and red high-top trainers with white roses on them.

"Oh yeah we look so good" said Amy "Good think you brought these Cream"

Rouge smiled towards her rabbit friend "Yeah girl, you have a great taste in fashion"

Cream giggled and blushed "Thanks, shall we get practising"

Amy nodded "Yep, we need to get this perfect or we cant preform at The Liquid" The Liquid is a teen bar that teenagers like to chill and have a great time and it is very popular for girl fights and dance offs. They got onto the stage and Cream put on the stage lights.

When the music got switched on and it was pretty loud, they didn't here to doors open and Team Chaos quickly shot in before the fangirls could find them. They sighed in relieve "Wow that was a close one" said Knuckles

They turned their attention to the music in the hall. They saw Amy, Cream and Rouge putting on their headsets. Team Chaos quickly ran at the back of the hall and hid up. Sonic noticed something very familiar about that pink girl "Sonic, isn't that Amy Rose that served us last night?" asked Tails

Sonic nodded his head "Its gotta be, I thought she was an adult"

**Amy: **_She got a body like an hourglass__  
><em>_But I can give it to you all the time__  
><em>_She got a booty like a Cadillac__  
><em>_But I can send you into overdrive oh__  
><em>_You've been waiting for that__  
><em>_Stop, hold up, swing your bat__  
><em>_See anybody could be bad to you,__  
><em>_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

Sonic's eyes looked over at her, even when she sings her voice is so beautiful. He just had to talk to her after she was finished. He even found her outfit _very_ attractive and very pop star style look. Her eyes sparkled under those lights and her radiant smile…wait is that blush on Sonic's cheeks?

**Amy: **_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)__  
><em>_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)__  
><em>_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
><em>_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)__  
><em>_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)__  
><em>_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)__  
><em>_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
><em>_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

**Cream**_**: **__She mighta let you hold her hand in school__  
><em>_But I'mma show you how to graduate__  
><em>_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk__  
><em>_Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)__  
><em>_You've got a very big shh__  
><em>_Mouth but don't say a thing__  
><em>_See anybody could be good to you,__  
><em>_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Tail looked over at the rabbit girl, he was so drawn to her straight away. Her singing skills were really stunning. Her long brown hair shook from left the right every time she walked across the stage. He found her style of clothes choice very fitting into the song. Are those shaky legs that Tails is reviving and a bright red face?

**Amy+Cream:** _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)__  
><em>_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)__  
><em>_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
><em>_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)__  
><em>_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)__  
><em>_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)__  
><em>_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
><em>_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)_

_**Rouge: **__It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
>It's Rouge full throttle, it's oh, oh<br>Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
>We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so<br>Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
>Get a ride in the engine that could, go<br>Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
>Queen Nicki dominant, prominent<br>It's me, Amy, and Creamy  
>If they test me they sorry<br>Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
>If he hanging we banging<br>Phone ranging, he slanging  
>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing<em>

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<em>

Knuckles' jaw just dropped to the floor, this batgirl can RAP! He was not expecting that. He saw that she had a very nice body shape. Drool came out of his mouth and landed on the floor, then he felt something trickle out of his nose, he covered his nose with his hand and he was blushing that was matching his red fur…he was having a really bad nosebleed from watching Rouge rapping with those perfect lips of hers.

**Amy: **_See anybody could be good to you,__  
><em>_You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)_

**Amy+Cream+Rouge**_**: **__Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<em>

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<em>

The boys all had blushing red faces. Their singing was stunning, Knuckles' nose bleed just kept pouring "Guys I'm having a problem, got any tissues on you?"

Tails pull out a small packet of tissues from his jacket, Knuckles took it quickly and pulled out 2 tissues, rolled them up like cigarettes and put them up his nostrils to stop the blood from pouring out.

**Rouge: **_Yo, I said__  
><em>_Bang, bang__  
><em>_Bang, bang, bang, bang__  
><em>_Bang, bang, bang__  
><em>_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

**Amy+Cream: **_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)__  
><em>_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)__  
><em>_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)__  
><em>_Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_

Amy stood in the middle and kept on a wink face with her two fingers in front of her right eye with a huge smile while Cream and Rouge placed their hands on Amy's shoulders and also with a wink face. The music stopped.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS GREAT!" cheered Rouge "That was so great"

Then they heard rustling at the back of the hall "What the hell is that noise?" asked Cream "Amy get out your hammer"

"With pleasure" said Amy, she flicked her wrist and a huge hammer appeared. It was called the Piko Piko hammer.

"WHOA NO NEED FOR THAT!" yelled a male. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came out of their hiding spots and came face to face with Amy, Cream and Rouge.

It was silent and Amy dropped her hammer with a huge clunking noise and it echoed through out the hall.

**Oohh whats gonna happen now? Will the girls be angry or confused? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	6. Girl Power

**Happy New Year everyone! Lets get on with the next chapter, enjoy**

The girls faces were very confused and full of anger. Amy picked up her hammer that she dropped on the floor and made it vanish, her eyes formed into a hard glare "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SPY ON US!?"

The boys faces were full of shock, every single girl liked them right? How come these 3 girls have glares on their faces? "Hehe hey we didn't mean to" chuckled Sonic "It was an accident"

Tails looked over at Cream and saw something amazing. Cream was flying by flapping her giant ears. She had her hands on her hips and also with an angry face "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE 'TEAM FREAKS'!"

Knuckles laughed so much that he fell on his back and holding his belly "HAHAHAHAHA! Team Freaks? That's the best you can do?"

Rouge walked over and pulled him up by his dreads "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT HER!? SHE IS RIGHT YOU KNOW!"

That made Knuckles stop laughing. Amy's hammer appeared once again and she held it over her head "I suggest you get out of here before I HAMMER YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SAY KNUCKLE SNADWICH!"

Sonic decided to but on his boyish charm onto Amy "Hey come on, pretty girls like you shouldn't carry heavy weapons like that" he said with a wink

Amy wasn't having any of it "GET THE HELL OUT!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles put up their hands up in defence

"Alright, we'll go" said Tails as he quickly left with Sonic and Knuckles. Amy panted with anger as she held onto her hammer for support; Amy looked over at Cream and giggled "Team Freaks?"

Cream giggled "I couldn't come up with anything else Amy"

Rouge blew her fringe out of her eyes and started to admire her nails "Do you noticed that Red had freaking tissues up his nose?" she laughed "Looks like he got punched in the nose"

Amy, Cream and Rouge laughed. They quickly grabbed their things and went to their next class

/

Sally and her friends have lost the boys. Sally thinks that Sonic really likes her because he called her Sal. Lulu got a glimpse of Tails that was looking at her earlier with a smile while Julie just winked at Knuckles and he went red.

"I hope he loves me girls" chanted Sally "I'm so the right girl for him"

Lulu had to admit, Tails is really cute but she isn't sure if she loves him yet "Sally we just met the guys, how do you know that he likes you?"

Julie agreed "Yeah Lulu is right, you are far up in the clouds right now"

Sally pouted at them "I just know he does, did you see the way he looked at me? I can tell that he did-"

She was then cut off by giggles, she turned round and saw their rivals. Sally ginned "Let's have some fun girls"

Lulu and Julie followed Sally towards Amy, Cream and Rouge "What's so funny you homeless tramps?"

Amy felt her blood boil in her veins. She turned round and glared at Sally "Says someone who looks like a slut everyday of her life"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!?" yelled Sally, she then grinned towards Lulu and Julie "Grab them"

Rouge and Cream struggled against Lulu's and Julie's grip "LET AMY GO YOU BITCH!" yelled Rouge

Sally and Amy looked into each other's eyes "YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOW!" Sally turned her fingers into a fist and was about to punch Amy.

Amy summoned her hammer and bash Sally right on the head and it knocked her to the floor "For a poor girl, I'm very strong" teased Amy "Care to try that again?"

"HEY WHATS GOING ON!?" yelled a voice

Amy turned round but Sally threw a punch at the side of Amy's head, it knocked her down and she screamed in pain, being punched at the side of the head is VERY dangerous and it can kill you instantly. Amy looked over at Sally and Amy's vision was starting to go blur up, just when she about to pass out she saw a blue blur standing in front of her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" That voice belongs to Sonic and he sounded angry "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Lulu and Julie let go of Cream's and Rouge's arms before something happens to them. Tails ran over to Cream "Are you alright?"

Cream's eyes found Tails' eyes, she looked down at the ground "Yeah thanks" she muttered "She has a tight grip"

Tails had a look at Cream's arms and saw small bruises start to form on her skin. He went into his bag and pulled out a small first aid kit, he opened it and pulled out some anti-bruising cream and some bandages and started to work on her arms.

Knuckles helped Rouge to her feet by holding her hand slightly. Rouge pulled her hand away and glared "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU JUST WANTED TO HOLD MY HAND DIDN'T YOU!?"

"A SIMPLY THANK YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!" he yelled

Rouge just grunted and closed her eyes "I'm gonna regret this" she muttered "Thanks"

Sonic saw that Sally didn't wanna say a word and he saw that she was stuttering slightly "Bu-But she hit me first"

Amy's vision was getting more blurry but she can make out the voices that they were saying "If she hit you first then why is she on the floor in pain?"

Sally put on the tears in her eyes and act innocent "She fell over, I tried to catch her but her head bashed into the lockers"

Sonic didn't believe that for 1 second, he saw her punch Amy in the head "YOU LIED! YOU PUNCHED HER IN THE SIDE OF HER HEAD! THAT'S DANGEROUS YOU KNOW!"

Sally rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and left with Lulu and Julie. Sonic looked down at the pink hedgehog and saw that she was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style "PUT HER DOWN!" yelled Cream "WE CAN GO OURSELVES-"

"Just trust him" said Tails as he finished wrapping up Cream's arms "He's only gonna take her to the nurse's office"

Cream glared at him "If only that blue idiot didn't ask what was going on, that wouldn't have happened to her"

Rouge agreed "WE'LL TAKE HER CAUSE SHE IS OUR SISTER!"

"Sister? But you guys looking nothing al-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Rouge "KEEP YOUR NOSES OUT OF OUR PERSONAL LIFE!"

Rouge and Cream took Amy away from Sonic and flew down the school hallway towards the nurse's office. Tails started to think "Do you think they are adopted sisters?"

Knuckles snorted "They can't be anything else can they?"

Sonic was still angry that Sally hurt Amy like that, no doubt that Amy will be a work tonight. He was hoping to see her at work tonight "I need to see if she'll be alright"

"Sonic, the girls don't wanna us anywhere near them for some reason" said Tails "We better get to class"

The boys then left for their first lesson of the day. What a first day they have had so far

***Gasp* I hope Amy is alright, don't worry guys the cute moments will be round chapter 15 sometime, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	7. Lunch Conversation

**Hey guys im back, aww Sonic protected Amy in the last chapter, whats gonna happen now?**

Amy was beginning to wake up, her vision became much clearer. She saw that she was in the nurse's office. She touches the side of her head and flinched from the pain, it was very painful. Her head was wrapped up in a bandage and Rouge and Cream were by her side "Amy thank goodness you are alright" frowned Cream "We thought you were dead"

Amy then remembered that she was out cold after Sally and her friends left "How long was I out?"

"About half a school day" said Rouge "Its nearly lunch time"

The nurses came into the room with a glass of water and some pills "Here you go Miss Rose, these should help with the swelling and the pain"

Amy took the water and pills and chugged them down with the water "Thanks"

She smiled "Now why don't you get a bite to eat to help get your energy back and then come back if there will be any more problems"

Rouge and Cream helped Amy get off the bed, she was slightly wobbly "Thanks again"

The girls left wile Cream and Rouge held onto Amy to help her walk without her falling on her face. Everyone heard what happened to her, some laughed, some were talking about it and some were feeling sorry for her. She could of died from that impact since its very dangerous to get hit at the side of the head.

They walked into the lunch room and found _their_ table which was at the back. They sat Amy down on the chair. Amy's eyes were half open since the pain was unbearable "What would you like Amy?" asked Cream "I'll go and get it for you"

Amy smiled at her slightly "Just get me a cheese sandwich with red grapes and a strawberry milkshake"

Cream nodded and ran to the lunch stand, since the bell hasn't rung yet so they get to eat first "So what happened after I passed out Rouge?"

Rouge normally brings her own lunch which was just a fruit salad with an orange juice "Well, we took you to the nurse and we explained what happened. Me and Cream didn't go to class…Those jerks came to see if you were okay though"

Amy's eyes narrowed "This was all that blue hedgehog's fault, if he didn't see what was going on and I would have been fine" she muttered. Cream placed down Amy's lunch tray and along with hers.

The school bell rung and students started to pile in for food. The girls could hear all the screaming fan girls when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked in. The girls sighed and ate their lunch in peace, Amy was still shocked that Sonic stood up and protected her from Sally

"Amy? Are you okay? Is it your head?" asked Rouge as she saw that her adopted sister looks troubled

"It's just…why would he stand up for me?" she said while slowly eating her sandwich "No one has ever done that for me before"

Cream drank some of her carrot juice and looked at Amy "Just don't worry about it for now, just worry about getting better"

Then a clunk noise went onto their table. They looked up and saw Sonic standing there, his ears were pinned to his head "Hey, how is your head?"

Amy grunted "Fine no thanks to you"

Sonic sighed and sat in front of her with Tails and Knuckles behind him with their lunch trays "I just wanted to protect you from her"

Cream gave him an angry look "She was doing just fine until you stuck your spikes in"

Tails looked over at Cream, he admits she looks cute when she is angry. He saw that she has taken her bandages off "How come you took the bandages off?"

Rouge looked over at Tails and stuck her nose up and her arms folded "Maybe it's because she isn't being a baby about it, she isn't a kid"

"I just wanted to help" he muttered. He looked into Cream's eyes and slightly blushed at their colour, they were so stunning.

Amy sighed "Look we are grateful for helping us but…we have a lot on our minds right now"

Sonic became confused "So…will you be working tonight?"

Amy looked at the hedgehog "How did you know that I work?"

Sonic knew he said too much, he blushed "Umm, Err you look like a type of person that would"

Rouge and Cream glared at him "DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE IS IN THE RIGHT CONDITION TO WORK!?"

Knuckles stood up and looked at Rouge in the eyes "HE WAS JUST ASKING YOU BATGIRL!"

Cream covered her mouth. Rouge was called Batgirl all her life and she hated it. Her eye twitched in anger "GET LOST BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE HAPPY SACK!"

Knuckles flushed up and became quiet. Sonic sighed "Look, we don't wanna cause trouble. We just wanted to know if your 'sister' was okay? By the way what are your names?"

"Rouge" she grunted "And you better remember it" Knuckles liked her name, it rolls of the tongue

"Cream" she muttered, Tails blushed at her name. It was unique

"Amy" she said "And thanks for helping me"

The boys nodded at their names, they grabbed their trays and left the girls in peace "Why can't they leave us alone?"

Cream shrugged "Maybe they wanna be friends with us"

Rouge felt disgusted with that thought. Being friends of them would be the worst thing ever "NOT GONNA HAPPEN THAT CAN GO OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Rouge

/

"Do you think they are hiding something?" asked Knuckles "I mean they look…tense"

Tails agreed with that, he has been hearing that those girls are poor and homeless "Well I've been hearing that they are homeless and poor"

Sonic looked at his friends with wonder "How? I mean Amy works at a café and gets loads of tip money" He wants to know their backstory to their life "Do you think they are hiding secrets?"

They only nodded. They need to think about what to do but then their thoughts got cut off "OH SONIC ITS ME!"

Sonic's blood ran cold, Sally jumped right on him and he fell backwards off his chair. Tails and Knuckles chuckled at him slightly "SALLY GET OFF!" he yelled but she wouldn't get off and she was giving him loads of hugs

Amy looked back and glared at Sally "Can I go now before she sees me?" she asked

Rouge and Cream grabbed her arms and pulled her up "I guess we can go and see mamas grave, since it's her…birthday"

They quickly left with Amy to help her walk. Knuckles saw them leave, he nudged Tails "They are on the move, come on"

Sonic finally got out of Sally's grip and quickly left with Knuckles and Tails to stalk Amy, Cream and Rouge and to see what they are up to.

**Looks like Amy is gonna be just fine with her head, now they are off to the graveyard to see Vanilla's grave, are the boys in love already? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	8. Ghost

**Right let me get one thing clear: I will NOT having anyone criticizing this story or fighting on the review page, Fanfiction is your OWN way how to make your stories be known. It doesn't have to be the same like in the Arcie comics like 'Sally is a nice girl' or 'Sally has a kind nature' and all that crap. Sally is Amy's love rival in most of my stories…MY story, MY rules, MY way. So stop with the criticizing and the fight please cause its embarrassing for me and all of the readers.**

The girls were holding a bunch of flowers of yellow roses in Cream's hand. They were on their way to the centenary to visit their mother. They held onto the Amy to help her walk, today is Vanilla's birthday. When they arrived, Rouge pushed open the golden gates

"Well, lets go" she chocked "She would love to see us"

Amy and Cream nodded with tears forming in their eyes, they all walked through the gates and down the path unaware they are being followed. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles hid behind the posts of the gates "What are they doing here?" asked Knuckles

Sonic rolled his eyes "They are here to see a dead relative Knux, they aren't here to order a pizza"

"Shut up Sonic, what I mean was why would they be here on a school hour?"

Tails went into his bag and pulled out a small device, she type in the girls names into and something came up. On the screen was an older female rabbit who looks just like Cream "Guys they are here to visit a Vanilla the Rabbit"

They both looked confused "Whats Vanilla gotta do with them?" asked Sonic

Tails' ears went against his head with sadness "Vanilla is Cream's mother, and Vanilla adopted Amy and Rouge"

"And you got all that from that device?"

Tails nodded as he looked back at his gadget for more information "Today is Vanilla's birthday and she turns thirty three…That's really young"

They were shocked that the girls have lost their mother so young. Tails put the device away into his school back "I suggest we follow them and see what they have to say"

The boys slowly walked to follow the girls

/

The girls kneeled in front of a pure white gravestone with pure gold lettering and it read:

_Here lies Vanilla The Rabbit_

_Who was sadly taken from us on 3/1/2009_

_Aged 27 years_

_Date of Birth: 5/1/1982_

_Mother to Cream The Rabbit and adopted mother to Amy Rose and Rouge The Bat_

_Forever in our thoughts_

Cream ran her hand over the letters of her mother's grave while Rouge placed down the yellow roses in front of it "Happy Birthday mama" she chocked with tears "We didn't forget"

Cream was already crying as she hugged the grave "MAMA PLEASE COME BACK!" She cried

Amy shook her head at Cream, she doesn't blame her. Amy smiled slightly at the gravestone "Hey mom, we are doing okay we guess"

Rouge wiped her eyes and sat next to Amy "We still live in that house, being poor isn't fun anymore"

Cream wiped her eyes with her long rabbit ears and sat next to her 'sisters' "We don't know what to do mother, we'll do anything to get back to normal and everyone will like us"

The girls became quiet when they heard rustling behind them, they sighed since they knew who it was "Get lost"

The boys appeared behind from the bushes and walked up to them "Hey, what are you doing out here?" asked Sonic as he eyed Amy "You shouldn't be out here"

Amy knew that this is graveyard so she had to control her anger "Why do you care? No one cares about us"

Cream got up and left them in the dust as she walked further away from them. Tails looked in her direction and decided to follow her. Cream sat on the bench with her head down in tears. Vanilla was her mother, she pulled up her knees up onto the bench and hugged them, she took a deep breath and started to sing:

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

_My friends I can figure out  
>You're the soul that's inside of you<br>It's rock hard in another you  
>But your evil was coming through<em>

_These eyes sitting on the wall  
>Well they watch every move I make<br>Bright light taking in the shape  
>You go hard, makes my spirit shake<em>

_(Ooh) I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
>Had to meet the devil just to know his name<em>

_And that's when my love was burning  
>Yeah it's still burning<em>

Tails stood dead in his tracks at her voice. Cream got back up and started to walk again and at the left of her was a huge river, she kneeled in front of it and bowed her head in loads of tears. Tails stood a few yards from her.

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

_Each time that I think you go  
>I turn around and you're creeping in<br>And I let you another skin  
>'Cause I love living in the sin<em>

_Oh you never told me  
>True love was gonna hurt<br>True pain, it's own desert  
>True face that I never learned <em>

_Ooh) I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

Tails saw how really upset she was, Vanilla was her mother of course she misses her terribly. Then out of the corner of his eye she saw a ghost rabbit next to Cream, he wiped his eyes to see if he wasn't seeing things…he wasn't, there was a REAL ghost standing next to Cream while smoothing out her daughters ears in comfort, it was Vanilla's spirit.

_Give up the ghost  
>Give up the ghost<br>Give up the ghost  
>Stall the haunting baby<em>

_Give up the ghost  
>Give up the ghost<br>Give up the ghost  
>No more haunting baby<em>

_I keep going to the river_

Cream felt someone's arms wrap around her. She didn't flinch them away from her, it made her shiver from the cold. She smiled through her tears, it has to be her mother that was hugging her. Vanilla's ghost turned round and smiled towards Tails, she used the finger to make him walk towards her.

Tails gulped and walked towards the ghost. The ghost poured away from her daughter and floated towards Tails "Look after my baby for me" she whispered and then she vanished into thin air. Tails walked up to Cream and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she sang and cried.

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

_I keep going to the river to pray  
>'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain<br>And at most  
>I'm sleeping all these demons away<br>But your ghost, the ghost of you  
>It keeps me awake<em>

Cream didn't flinch from Tails' arms wrapped round her. She cried as she turned round and hugged him really tight, Tails blushed from her action. He rubbed her back while she hugged him "Please don't leave me" she whispered with a blush

"I promise" he said as he continued to hug Cream

**A hint of Taiream there :') this was really sad to write :'( who liked this chapter? Don't worry I thought I would do abit of Taiream first since they are the cutest, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	9. Rouge The Thief

**Wow thanx a lot for the reviews guys :) never knew this would become so good and im not THAT great at writing school stories, enjoy this chapter and we get to see Rouge in action while she steals food, enjoy**

It's been a few days since the cemetery visit with the girls. Rouge and Amy realize that Cream has been hanging out with Tails nearly all the time, it was really strange when they both came back from their little walk at the cemetery. Cream does become slightly distant at home and she is more happy for some reason. Amy looked at Cream and she was humming while reading one of her school books.

"Cream? What is up with you lately?" asked Amy, her head is much better now so she can finally walk without falling over as she sat down next to Cream in her waitress outfit ready for work "You have been happy lately"

Cream tore her eyes away from her book to Amy's face "No reason Amy, just enjoying school"

"Cream…you hate school" she said "What is the _real_ reason?"

Cream knew that she got caught out, she sighed in defeat "Okay fine, I've been hanging out with Tails at school…happy?"

Amy shook her head with a frown "Cream why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you would of hated the idea about me hanging out with him, he is really nice to me Amy"

Amy sighed "Alright, you may hang out with him ONLY at school. I have to get to work and don't leave here until Rouge gets back since she is out stealing to get us some food"

Cream nodded as Amy left. She went into her pocket and got out a new cell phone, Tails brought her a cell phone so she can cheer up and to be happy. The cell phone was yellow with pretty silver diamonds on them, she smiled as she flipped it open. Her screen saver was of him and her doing a side hug with huge smiles. She blushed with a giggle "He is so cute"

/

Rouge was flying over head of all the buildings. Tonight is when she goes to a food store to steal food for herself and her 2 'sisters' she was wearing a black suit with a big pink bra like heart on the front with white gloves that come up to her elbows and with white heeled shoes with pink hearts to the front. She then found the supermarket and landed of the roof.

"This should be a piece of cake" she grinned "As always"

"What are you doing up here" said a voice

Rouge jumped in fright as she turned round, she saw Knuckles looking at her. She glared slightly "You scared the boobs out of me, what do you want?"

He shrugged at her question "Just taking a walk and I saw you glide up here, what are you doing anyway?"

She sighed "Look just do me a favour, just look out for security guards will you. I'm here to steal food for me and Amy and Cream"

Knuckles was in shock about what she is doing, stealing could get her arrested "ARE YOU CRA-"

Rouge put her hand over Knuckles' mouth to make him be quiet "I'll explain later" she released him as she walked over to the floor vent. She opened it and flew down the hole, she ran along the pipe to find the camera system to shut down the security camera's for at least 30 minutes.

She then found the big machine that controls the camera's, she typed in a few keys for the password and it said confirmed. The camera's went dead for 30 minutes only, Rouge flew down to the shop floor and grabbed a cart and she knew she had to be really quick. She started to fill up the cart with fruit, vegetables, bread, cereals, sweets, chocolate, frozen foods such as pizza, fries, fish and ready-made meals. She went to the girls section and grabbed Amy her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, she grabbed Cream's daisy scented shampoo and conditioner and Rouge grabbed her lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. She also grabbed some shower gel, some deodorant cans and also some toiletries such as pads and tampons.

She had 10 minutes left, she packed all of the stuff into shopping bags. They were really heavy so she had to be careful, she placed the cart back. She picked up the bags and flew up to the ceiling and up to the vent that leads to the roof. She panted when she to up to the top "You alright?"

She looked at Knuckles who looked at her, she blushed slightly "I'm fine, the bags are just heavy"

He saw the shopping bags, there were 6 of them "You want some help?"

Rouge nodded as she was about to grab some of the bags but Knuckles grabbed ALL of them. She was shocked about how strong he was, she even saw some muscle in his arms. She flew off the roof with Knuckles close behind "Now tell me why you are stealing?"

Rouge and Knuckles both landed on their feet as they started to walk on the path "Just promise you won't say anything"

Knuckles look at her with concern "I promise"

Rouge sighed and took a deep breath "Have you been hearing any sort of rumours about me and the girls saying we are poor and homeless?"

Knuckles thought about it and he nodded "Yeah, what about it?"

"The rumours are true, we are poor" she said sadly "When Vanilla past away six years ago, we lost everything. We knew that we had to stick together now without the social services finding out or we would have been taken away from each other"

Knuckles was in deep shock, Rouge and her 'sisters' had no money and had nowhere to stay "So you don't have a house or nothing"

"We do but it's an abandon house" she said "The teachers' pay the bills for us but they don't wanna repair anything, the house is far too cold so we have to share body heat to keep warm. Amy works on week days after school, Cream works week-ends while I steal the food if they can't get enough money…You must think of me as a tramp now huh?"

Knuckles put the bags down and looked at her "I don't find you as a tramp, not in a million years. You and the girls have been through hell to make it this far, people who would do that would have killed themselves already" he said "Vanilla would be really proud of you three about what you are doing to survive, that is really impressive"

She blushed at his words, Knuckles thinks highly of her and that makes her happy "Th-Thanks Knux…I can take the bags from here"

"You sure you don't want any help with them?" he asked

She shook her head "No, I'm not that far from home anyway…I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Alright see ya"

Rouge then flew away with the bags near to the outside of town. For some reason something is wrong with her "What is wrong with me? My heart is beating really fast for some reason…what's going on?"

**Looks like Rouge is getting 'love' sick XD aww and Knuckles thinks highly of her which is very cute, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	10. My Dog's Name Is Sonamy

**Oohh looks like the Rouge and Cream are getting love intrests X3 but what about Amy? Will she fall in love with Sonic? Lets see what will happen in this chapter, enjoy oh and I forgot to put that I DON'T own any of the songs I put in this story**

Amy was now on her work shift on roller skates. Monday is roller day for the waitresses to order and deliver food to the customers on time. Her skates were a dark yellow to match her outfit, out of the corner of her eye she saw the same person with a black hoodie on table 10. It was the guy that flirted with her a few days ago, She skated over to him "Hi again" she greeted with a smile "Ten chilli dogs?"

The guy smiled from under his hoodie and gave her the thumbs up "You got it Miss Rose"

She giggled as she skated over to the counter to place the order. The guy that was under the hoodie was Sonic; he wanted to see Amy at work like he always does NEARLY all the time. He can see that she is a really happy girl while working.

Amy came back with his food and placed it in front of him "Here, ten chili dogs for that happy hedgehog"

He laughed "Thanks…you on your break?" he asked as he stuffed down the first dog

Amy sat down in front of him and giggled "Actually my shift is over, you want some company?"

He nodded "Sure" as he stuffed the second dog in his mouth. Amy was shocked at his appetite

"Wow you such love those dogs" she said "Oh what is your name anyway?"

Sonic knew he had to lie about his name. She would go mental and insane, he saw that she waited to hear his response "Oh its Sonamy"

Amy looked slightly confused and she sweat dropped "Sonamy?"

Sonic blushed really badly round his cheeks. Why did he have to say that? "I mean 'Sonny'…I was thinking about my err dog"

Amy tilted her head to the side "Your dog is called Sonamy?"

He chuckled under his hood and was still blushing red from saying that name "Err yeah that's her name"

Amy giggled at that "For a moment I though you combined our names together to make that word, if you will just excuse me for one moment while I just use the restroom"

Sonic threw down his head on the table with a big thump "Why did I say that?" he muttered, he took his head back up and to continue the last of his chilli dogs. Amy came back from the restroom with normal shoes on and in her hand were her roller skates.

"So Sonny" she began as she sat down "What do you do?"

Sonic had to lie once again to her. How long will he be able to keep this up for "Umm I don't do much, I just work at the err vets"

Amy was amazed at that "Wow really? That's really great Sonny, it's a high paying job so no wonder you gave me a hundred dollars"

Sonic blushed with a chuckle. He really cares about this girl and he hopes one day she will be his and his only "Yeah you are a very nice girl Miss Ro-"

"Please just call me Amy" she said with a smile. She saw that his plate was now empty "Wow you really cleaned up that plate"

He sighed in relief with his eyes closed "I always do Amy"

Amy knew that his voice sounds familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sonic went into his pocket and pulled out $200 DOLLARS this time "Here take this"

Amy was gobsmack, this time she got $200 from this guy "Oh Sonny that's really sweet but I can-"

"Yes you can" he said as he placed his hands on hers. She blushed at his touch "You are a sweet girl Amy, you deserve it"

Amy didn't say anything, she put her tip in her pocket "Umm can you walk me home since I don't like walking home alone most of the time?"

Sonic was high up in the clouds right now, he gets to walk Amy home "Of course Amy, a lovely girl like you should be protected"

Amy blushed again, he was flirting again. They both left the café and started to walk down the path; Sonic had no idea where she lived "Where do you live?"

Amy bit her lip, she knew she had to tell a lie "Oh umm it's just around this corner"

He knew that she looked slightly edgy but he didn't push her. Once they got around the corner Amy quickly stood in front of him and laughed in a nervous way "Well this is me, see you later Sonny"

Amy broke into a sprint. Sonic looked slightly confused, he had to follow her to see where she goes. He sped walked to follow her. As he was following her, he saw that this was out of town. He saw a flash of pink go into the forest. Now he looks scared for her safety.

Sonic used his speed to catch up with her more. Then he saw lights in the clearing, he stopped his running and what he saw was shocking. He hid behind a tree when he saw Amy walking into the house and she greeted by a hug from Rouge and Cream. He grabbed his cell and phoned Tails

"_Hey Sonic, How was your 'date'?"_ Tails chucked down the line

"No time for jokes buddy, we have a serious problem"

"_What's going on Sonic?"_

Sonic rubbed his head in disbelieve, these girls live in _this_!? The rumours are true, these girls are poor and living in this heap of junk "I know where the girls live and it isn't pretty"

"_Where_?"

"Out in the forest out of town…they live in an abandoned home, broken windows and graffiti all over the walls saying 'Orphans' and 'A Mother who died in their hands'. God Tails we need to get them out of there"

"_We will ask our manager if they can stay here, you just get back and explain more about this. See you later"_

They both hung up. Sonic took down his hood and looked over at the house. He felt disgusted about what they live in. How can people just do that to 3 innocent girls? Don't people care? Sonic ran out of the forest and to his home.

"Don't you worry girls" he said "Your lives are about to change for the better"

**Sonic has now found out where they live :o lets hope that Hugo says yes to their option, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	11. New Home

**Im here with a new update, im glad that you are all enjoying the story so far guys ^^ lets see what happens next**

The guys were really happy that Hugo, their manager, said yes about the girls living with them. After they told him about where the girls are staying at, he felt sorry for them and decided to give the girls the guest room AND he is gonna re-decorate it so it's more girly for them.

"So when are you gonna get them?" asked Hugo "We the place to look good enough for them"

Tails chuckled "We are gonna get the now Hugo, I have Cream's number and I have already called her to say to meet me in the park soon. I'm gonna go there now to tell her the good news" he said quickly, he was also blushing and he is hiding a secret too and it has something to do with a certain rabbit.

"Make sure you cover yourself up good then" he said as he went up the stairs to do the girls room. Sonic felt really stupid last night that he called himself Sonamy, but Amy did laugh at that. The guys put on their hoodies and placed the hood over their heads

"Right, let's hope they say yes" Knuckles said as he walked to the door and opened it "I could use someone different who aren't you two"

Sonic pretended to be offended "That hurts Knux, that really hurts"

Tails ignored this, he knew that a fight was gonna form any second "Guys let's just get going, I have to meet up with Cream about now"

He span his tails and flew out of the front door towards the park to where Cream would be. Sonic and Knuckles just saw him fly out, he grabbed Knuckles' wrist and he used his speed and pulled Knuckles with him.

Knuckles was screaming like a girl "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/

Cream was sitting on the park bench waiting for Tails. She was wearing blue jeans with rips style on them, yellow dolly shoes, a plain white shirt with a yellow jacket over the top. Her hair was up in a pony-tail and she has a yellow bow on her ear. Beside her was a suitcase fully packed and Tails didn't explain why

"I wonder why he told me to pack my things" she wondered "I think its super important"

"It is Creampuff" said a male

Cream gasped with a big smile, she turned round and gave Tails a huge hug. They looked at each other in a romantic way, they both kissed each other on the lips. Tails and Cream have been secretly dating so the others won't find out, Tails asked her to hang out with him all day at school and she did, he asked her to be his girl, at first she was shocked but then she said yes.

They broke apart with then having red faces "So why did you make me pack my things?"

Tails rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "I'm not telling you Creampuff, but Sonic and Knuckles are getting Amy and Rouge"

Cream loves it when Tails calls her Creampuff "Okay then, let's go"

Tails kissed her cheek and grabbed the case, they both left by flying in the sky holding hands

/

Sonic and Knuckles finally stopped near the abandoned house, Knuckles was behind a bush vomiting. He isn't use to Sonic's speed "I'm gonna kill you for this" he muttered then he puked again

Sonic chuckled "Get use to it Knuckles, we don't want Rouge to see you like that"

Knuckles backed away from the bush and wiped his mouth, went into his hoodie pocket and pulled out some mint gum so he can get rid of the vomit taste in his mouth. Amy and Rouge looked out the broken window and looked very confused

Rouge opened the door and rushed out "What are you idiots doing here?"

"Hey come on Rouge, no need to be rude" grinned Knuckles "Now go and pack your things"

Rouge looked slightly confused at this, looks like Amy heard too cause she was gone. Rouge flew into the house to grab her things and Amy was done already "Wonder why they want us to pack our things for?"

Amy shrugged as she zipped up her case "I have no clu-AHHHHHHHH!" Amy lost her footing and fell down the hole in the floor of the bedroom, she waited to make contact with the floor but it never came, she looked up and she saw Sonic. Sonic caught her in his arms, she blushed "Thanks"

Sonic blushed too, he placed her on her feet "It's okay, just looking out for you"

Rouge came down with the 2 cases on her hands "Now tell us what this is about"

"Not saying" said Knuckles as he grabbed Rouge's case

/

They saw Tails and Cream that were waiting for them at the entrance to a..mansion, it was huge. Hugo came out and smiled at them "Welcome to your new home girls"

The doors opened. The hallway was huge with pure white tiles with a red rug, stairs with a golden railing. On the left of the hallway was the living room with a 70inch plasma TV, with a purple sofa that goes all way round like a circle. Another room that held an arcade room with slot machines, claw machines and driving machines.

On the other side of the hallway was the kitchen and dining room. Next door to them was the practise room and the recording studio. The garden was just as big too, it had an outdoor pool, a tennis court and a beach volleyball court that was further down the garden.

Upstairs was the bedrooms and the bathroom. The girls gasped at this. This is gonna be their new home? They squealed in happiness, Amy was jumping on her toes will hugging Sonic's neck, Cream was far too happy so she kissed Tails right on the lips and he fainted from that while Rouge pounced on Knuckles and was squeezing his cheeks.

**Looks like the girls are very happy with their new home :) oohh looks like Tails and Cream are secretly dating, I wonder what the girls will say about that when they find out? And no Sally and her friends are not done yet Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	12. Girl Talk

**Im sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, I was being sick all over the place and having a headache the next day, I still have the headache now but it wasn't as bad as it was, now on the the chapter, I will try and make it good as possible, enjoy**

The girls were now in their new room. The walls were a hot pink colour with big yellow and white flowers all over the walls, 3 single beds one had pink sheets, another had yellow sheets and the other one had purple, there was a balcony with 3 deck chairs out on the balcony with 2 umbrella's for shade. Amy and Rouge have noticed that Cream has been acting very strange lately and they are gonna get it out of her.

Cream was happily texting Tails with her cell phone even though he is in the room next door and they read:

_Do you like your new room Creampuff? – Tails xxxx_

_Oh Tails we all love it, thank you so much – Cream xxxx_

_That's good, I will see you at dinner I love you ;P-Tails xxxx_

_Hehe of course I love you too ;p-Cream xxxx_

Cream closed her phone with a blush and a smile. Rouge and Amy looked slightly amused by this "Cream what's with the smile?"

"Err nothing" she said "Nothing important"

Amy started to grin as she walked over to her "Don't think we know Cream, we saw that you kissed Tails"

Cream's blush reddened "W-What? I did n-not such t-thing" she stuttered "I didn't no-not kiss h-him, I hate him remember"

Rouge quickly snatched Cream's cell phone before she could react. Cream hid her blushing face with her ears as Rouge went through her phone "Well, well, well Cream looks like you are dating Fox Boy"

Cream knew she couldn't hid it much longer, tears started to form in her eyes "IM SORRY!"

Amy and Rouge were shocked by her outburst, what has she gotta be sorry about? "Cream why do you have to be sorry for?" asked Amy as she smoothed out Cream's ears for comfort

"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, HE HELP ME IN THE GRAVEYARD ABOUT MAMA!" she cried as tears fell down her face "We became close friends and then he asked me out and I said yes…please don't be mad"

Rouge smiled at her as she sat next to Cream "Sweetie…we aren't mad"

Cream wiped her eyes with her hand "You aren't?"

Amy giggled slightly as she hugged Cream's shoulders "Of course not, just how did it happen?"

Cream smiled as she started to explain her story

_**Flashback**_

_Cream was in the library reading one of her books called 'The Woman In Black', she enjoys reading ghost stories, it gets her thinking and to enjoy the book. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned round and saw Tails behind her._

"_Hey Cream" he greeted "You doing okay?"_

_Cream placed a bookmark in between the page that she was reading and slightly smiled up at him "I'm okay thank you…thanks for helping me in the cemetery the other day"_

_He blushed as he kicked his foot on the wooden floor "You're welcome…oh I almost forgot, I got this for you"_

_Tails handed her a brand new cell phone which was yellow with silver diamonds on it, it looked very expensive "Wow I never had a phone before" she smiled as she took the phone from him "Thanks"_

"_I thought you could use some cheering up so I got the cell for you" he said as he took a seat next to her "You wanna have a picture done…with me?"_

_Cream slightly blushed, she keeps getting this mushy feeling inside her chest that wants to burst out "O-Oh sure"_

_Tails took the phone and flipped it open to find the camera, he then found and changed the angle so the camera was facing them, Tails wrapped his arm round Cream's shoulders and they both done a huge small as Cream clicked the middle button and it took the photo._

_Cream smiled at the results "Wow we sure look happy"_

_Tails smiled at the photo too "Yep we do…say you umm wanna hang out with me?"_

_Cream quickly put the picture as she screensaver so he would notice and nodded in his direction "Sure I would love too"_

_They both got up, Cream put her book into her bag into her bag and they quickly left the library and towards the lunch room._

_**End**_

Amy and Rouge cooed at that "Awwww how cute" they both said

Cream bit her lip with embarrassment "Please no more questions"

"Oh fine, that will do for now…we want to know how you started to date Tails in secret though" grinned Rouge

Cream screamed with a blushing red face as she hid her face into her pillow, oh the joy of 2 older 'sisters' that embarrass you.

**Im sorry that its really short but like I said, I don't feel well, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	13. Arriving At School With Style

**Hey guys, I feel much better now :D now lets see what will happen in this chapter and Rouge has to get prepared for her singing assessment in the next chapter, I wonder what it could be? Enjoy**

What a week-end the girls have had, a new home, new bedrooms, new clothes and now arriving at school in a LIMO! Amy was wearing a blue glitter top with a white leather jacket that says her name in pink on the left, blue ripped demi shorts with white leggings under them and glitter blue sneakers, her hair was slightly curled up on the ends and she wore some eye shadow and lip gloss.

Cream was wearing a tight yellow crop top that says 'Girl Power' in silver glittering lettering, she also had a white leather jacket that also says her name on the left but in orange, she also wore dark blue demi jeans with yellow glittery sneakers, her hair was up in a French braid and she only wore lip gloss.

Rouge went slightly over the top, her shirt was pure red but a huge black heart on it but it had a very cute Angel Chao in the middle, she also had a white leather jacket with her name on it but it red, black jeans with red glittery sneakers, black fingerless gloves with glue one acrylic nails painted red. Her hair was up a ponytail and she also had pure red lipstick and eye shadow.

"LETS GO GIRLYS!" cheered Rouge as she ran towards the white limo with Cream and Amy close behind, they got into and inside the limo was huge. The seats were made out black leather with ceiling lights, a small plasma TV with 'The Smurfs 2' playing. The girls have heard from Hugo that the boys act like children most of the time.

"Wow this is amazing" said Cream as she climbed inside

Amy agreed "Yeah this is great, where are the guys?"

Hugo got into the driver's seat as he looked back at the girls with a grin "They will meet you there, shall we get going?" he then saw that Rouge looked slightly nervous "Don't worry Rouge, you will ace your singing assessment"

Rouge blushed with a smile, she gets nervous to sing on her own but when she is with someone she is totally fine "Th-Thanks Hugo"

"Don't worry Rouge, you will be fine" smiled Amy as she placed her hand on Rouge's shoulder "Its just gonna be you and the music teacher"

Rouge pulled out her lyric and started to looks at the words while Hugo drove to the school.

/

Lulu and Julie were dragging slightly behind Sally who keeps on boasting about Sonic 24/7. Lulu and Julie do find Knuckles and tails really cute and all but they realised that they don't love them. They got forced by Sally to like them "Julie we have to tell her the truth"

"I know Lulu" Julie said with a frown "But first we have to find Cr-"

"THERE IS MY SONIC!" yelled Sally as she started to run up towards up but Julie and Lulu pulled her back "What are you doing girls, that's my boyf-"

"SALLY HE ISNT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" yelled Lulu "WE GIVE UP WITH YOUR CRAP SALLY! YOU MAKE US BULLY AMY, CREAM AND ROUGE FOR NOTHING!"

Sally's eyes went wide at her friend's outburst "They deserve it, they are poor"

Julie glared at Sally as she grabbed her shirt "DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE UGLY! WE ARE DONE SALLY, YOU FORCED US TO LIKE TAILS AND KNUCKLES WHEN WE DON'T REALLY LIKE THEM!"

Sally glared back at them with her hands on her hips "So you lied about liking them in person? FINE WHO NEEDS YOU! GO AND HANG OUT WITH THOSE POOR AND UGLY KIDS FOR ALL I CARE!" she yelled while Lulu and Julie just glared her way "SONIC WILL BE MINE! YOU'LL SEE!" then she left stomping her feet

Lulu and Julie dropped their guard, and then all of a sudden the whole school went quiet. They went outside and saw Amy, Cream and Rouge come out of the limo with the help of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Every student was shocked how lovely and beautiful they looked.

"Looks like they aren't poor now" said Julie "You don't think they are now living with them do you?"

"They deserve it Julie" said Lulu "Looks like Amy is gonna win Sonic's heart for sure, I mean she looks stunning"

She was right. Amy looked really stunning and amazing. They also saw that they were walking this way "Hey guys, you look great"

They looked at them with glared "Like we believe that" glared Cream "You are just saying th-"

"NO!" yelled Julie "I mean no we aren't just saying that, you look fantastic…we were wondering if we can hang out with you guys at lunch? We broke up with Sally earlier"

Rouge sighed "Fine, any funny business then say hello to my Screw Kick"

Lulu and Julie smiled "Thanks, see you later" then they rushed off towards class

They looked slightly confused at this, what the hell was going on? "What do you suppose that was about?" asked Amy

They just shrugged and left towards their first lesson.

/

Knuckles decided to skip class since he found out that Rouge will be in the music room for her singing assessment and was eager to know what she was gonna sing. He then found the school hall when it was being held; Rouge was adjusting her headset while the music teacher was getting her sheets ready for marking. He quietly snuck in and hid at the far back just to listen to her sing.

The teacher gave Rouge the thumbs up as she turned on the music that Rouge gave her, she took a deep breath to started to sing

**Rouge: **_You don't have to look like a movie star__  
><em>_Ooh I think you're good just the way you are__  
><em>_Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?___

_You don't have to roll like a millionaire__  
><em>_Baby I would go with you anywhere__  
><em>_We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see___

_You know can nobody get down like us__  
><em>_We don't f-ck 'till we get enough__  
><em>_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop__  
><em>_Break it down, show me what you've got_

The nose bleeds have struck again for poor Knuckles. Why does he keep getting nose bleeds from this girl? Does he love her? He could notice that she was nervous because she is on her own, he will have to help her with that one day.

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy__  
><em>_I see that spark flashing in your eye__  
><em>_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all__  
><em>_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la___

_Take my hand, we can go all night__  
><em>_And spin me round just the way I like__  
><em>_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop__  
><em>_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la___

_You don't have to wear no designer clothes__  
><em>_Just as long as we're dancing on the floor__  
><em>_Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free___

_You know can nobody get down like us__  
><em>_We don't f-ck 'till we get enough__  
><em>_C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop__  
><em>_Break it down, show me what you've got___

_Ooh my my baby don't be shy__  
><em>_I see that spark flashing in your eye__  
><em>_My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all__  
><em>_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la___

_Take my hand, we can go all night__  
><em>_And spin me round just the way I like__  
><em>_It feels so good, I don't wanna stop__  
><em>_So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

**That's that for this chapter, I love this song by Britney Spears and this song was from Smurfs 2, looks like Sally's friends have fallen out with her, what will happen next? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	14. Love Sick

**A new update is here people, btw who ever messages me saying im gonna report this story and all that crap, its getting annoying and how was I supposed to know that this story will be good. Stop making fun of bad authors and their work, least we get people who support us that want us to continue what we love doing, writing and updating. Sure some of my stories are bad but people give me advice to help me improve so how is 'im gonna report this story' rubbish gonna stop me what I love doing? Enjoy the chapter**

After Rouge finished singing she took a breather. The music teacher clapped at her performance, Knuckles was really impressed at her singing talent all on her own, it makes her voice sound like an angel. Rouge placed the mic down onto the stage with a huge red face from embarrassment "So…how did I do?" she asked

Mrs Chi-Chi who was the music teacher was a pure white Chihuahua dog. Her eyes were a lemon yellow with a purple dress that came to her knees with a white cardigan and purple sandals "You did amazing Rouge, you will know your grade by the end of the day"

Rouge smiled with a nod "Okay thank you Mrs Chi-Chi" the music teacher left the hall while Rouge was picking up her bag and text books. Then she saw a speck of red hiding at the back of the hall "YOU STALKER KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Knuckles knew he was caught so he came out from his hiding stop "Hey I'm sorry, I wanted to see how well you would do…I am an expert on these things"

Rouge rolled her eyes in annoyance "I know that, you are a popular drummer and singer"

He laughed slightly "How about some dance moves into the music? That would look even better than just standing still"

He was right, but there is one problem. Rouge isn't very good at dancing "But I cant dance…sure I can do twirls and spins but not actual dance moves"

Knuckles gave this some thought; he is pretty good at dancing to certain songs. Maybe he can help her with dancing steps? "Hey how about I teach you at home?"

Rouge blushed at this, dancing with Knuckles? That was the last thing on her list right now "Umm I guess one lesson wouldn't hurt"

"Cool, I'll see you later" he said but then he pulled her arm down and he kissed her cheek "By the way, you have a voice of an angel" then he left.

Rouge blushed at that kiss, she placed her hand on her cheek where he kissed it. Does he love her? Or was it in a friendly way?

/

Tails and Cream were in the school library for their lesson, they had to find information about Chao's and their habitats for their assessment for science and it was due in tomorrow. The couple did sneak in a few kisses ever now and then WHILE the teacher wasn't looking "I have been excited about this for months" smiled Cream as she wrote down some more notes in her book "I love Chaos"

Tails smiled at his rabbit girlfriend "That's cool Cream, did you ever own one?"

Cream still wrote down her notes while she talked "Sadly no, I was gonna get on my tenth birthday from my…mama"

Tails placed his arms round her for comfort "Chin up Cream, your mother wouldn't want you to be sad"

She done a sad smile up at her boyfriend as she snuggled into his arms "Thank you Tails" then she grinned "Oh and my birthday is this Saturday"

Tails froze, was she hinting on a Chao? "O-Oh okay, lets just finish off our notes before lunch"

Cream giggled. She got him, he was gonna buy her a Chao she can feel it. When Tails saw that she continued to write on her paper, he got out his phone to message someone.

_Hey its Tails, can you do me a favour-Tails_

_Sure man, what is the favour?-Friend_

_Reserve me a Chao-Tails_

_Consider it done-Friend_

Tails put his phone away, Cream will be turning 16 on Saturday and she wont know what hit her. He knew what Chao to get her since he found it in the Chao breeds book. The Chao he spotted was a Yellow Crested Chao which was sky blue but with yellow pads on its hands, feet and on its head even the little floating ball on its head was yellow and with little pink wings. It was perfect for her and he knows that she will love it.

/

Amy was now on her free lesson so she was at the track field, She sat on one of the benches just watching the boys track team doing their laps around the track. She then saw Sonic showing off his speed, she giggled "What a show off?"

She felt a gust of wind in front of her and she saw Sonic standing there, he was wearing a red shirt that the school's logo on the front, white shorts and his red speed shoes "Hey Ames, what you doing here?"

"Its my free period so I thought I would come here to see you in action" she replied, she went into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water "And I assumed you would be thirsty so I got you some water"

He took the water from her and their fingers brushed against each other. Sparks flew in their heads, they blushed as Sonic moved away from her as he took the bottle "Thanks for the water" he muttered

Amy blushed "You're welcome Sonic" she is far too embarrassed right now "You should get back to your team"

Sonic looked back at the other guys and saw that they were ready for more laps and his coach looked very annoyed at this "SONIC GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR PRETTY GIRLFRIEND LATER!"

Both Amy and Sonic went more red at his words "I'll see you at lunch Amy" he said quickly, he left her on her own

Amy didn't say a word and all she could do was smile with a red face

**Oohh looks like Rouge and Amy have caught the love bug XD FINALLY! I wonder what will happen round lunch time? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	15. Bitter Princess Rivals

**Im back with a new update guys ^^ lets see what will happen next and Amy will get a surprise by a certain squad lets ee what will happen next**

Amy, Cream and Rouge were now on their lunch break to meet up with Lulu and Julie-Su. The boys will meet up with later since they have to go somewhere, the girls got their lunches and found Lulu and Julie waving at them "Hey guys, over here" said Lulu.

Amy, Cream and Rouge sat on their table along with their lunch trays "You wanted to see us?" asked Rouge

Lulu and Julie nodded while eating "We wanted to apologise about our actions towards you three, Sally made us do those things AND We wanted to ask you guys something else"

"What?" Cream said with a smile while eating a carrot stick

Lulu smiled towards Amy "Since I'm the leader of the cheer leading squad…I was wondering if you would like to join Amy?"

Amy's eyes went wide, cheerleading her? Wasn't Sally on the team or something? "I thought Sally was on the te-"

"She was but I kicked her off" said Lulu "So do you?"

Amy nodded "Sure, I would love too"

Julie moved her gaze to Cream and Rouge with a smile "I have seen how fast you girls run in Gym lessons…You wanna join the Relay Team?"

Cream and Rouge knew they were fast but not that fast to join the team "Wh-What? you serious?"

Julie nodded "Yep, you two can run pretty fast. There are four people in a relay team and I'm looking for two more people to join and I want you both"

Then someone tapped Julie on the shoulder "Julie have you found two more people?"

"Yep they are right here"

Cream and Rouge looked at the other female. She was a purple cat with golden honey eyes, she also had purple hair with dark purple tips that were up in a ponytail held by a red band. She was wearing a white sleeved shirt with a purple fleece cardigan over it, dark blue jeans and red heeled shoes "Hello, my name is Blaze and I can't wait to see you in action"

Cream and Rouge smiled at the female cat "Hi my name is Rouge and this is Cream"

Blaze nodded with a smile "Nice to meet you, I'm the captain of the team so I need to see how fast you can run after school on the track"

"Okay Blaze, see you there"

Blaze left the table and went out of the lunch hall "Well she seems nice" said Amy "What's her story?"

"Well promise you won't say anything…Blaze is a princess of the Sol Kingdom" said Lulu as she drank some soda

The girls eyes went wide. Blaze is a princess?! What is she doing in a public school? "Well, if she is a princess then why is she here?"

Julie started to explain "Well Blaze's parents wanted her to try a public school. Blaze knew that she couldn't tell anyone that she is a princess, she had no friends until she met me. We became fast friends until Sally came into the picture and told everyone about Blaze being royalty"

"That's horrible" frowned Amy, how could Sally do that? "Wait isn't Sally a princess too?"

Lulu nodded towards Amy "She is but she thinks she can own everything she sees…like Sonic"

Amy's heart quicken, Sally wants Sonic? Why is Amy feeling jealous all of a sudden? She can't be in love right? "Wh-Why?" she stuttered

"Because he is so good looking and all that, but I think she only wants him for fame"

Amy glared down at the floor with a red face. Cream and Rouge knew that they had to change back to the Blaze subject "So back to the Blaze subject"

"Oh right" said Julie "Anyway, Blaze and Sally have been known as 'Princess Enemies' since they have been bitter rivals for years. Everyone likes Blaze better than Sally…don't blame them really"

Lulu continued on with the story "Blaze and Sally use to be the best of friends, they grew up together and had loads of fun. Until Sally turned her back on Blaze and dated a guy that Blaze really liked and his name was Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Blaze was distraught about what happened, Sally betrayed her and dated Shadow which Blaze really liked" said Julie "She had no friends after that, she joined the relay team and met me. Our friendship came fast and quick"

Cream felt sorry for Blaze for having such a rough high school life "I feel sorry for her, has she got over it now?"

Lulu shook her head "Nope, she hasn't been the same. Blaze still likes Shadow but he doesn't go to this school anymore"

"Why not?" asked Rouge "What happened to him?"

"Well, all we know was that he dumped Sally and disappeared" said Julie "No one knows where he is"

"Does she love anyone else?" asked Amy "I mean she must have moved on by a crush"

Lulu and Julie shared a grin on their faces "There is one guy that likes her…His name is Silver the Hedgehog"

Cream smiled at the name of this male hedgehog "Sounds different, do you think we should help them meet each other?"

Amy smiled at that idea "Yeah I think we should, she deserves some more happiness in her life…lets go and find this Silver guy"

All 5 girls got up and left to find Silver the Hedgehog. Sally heard the conversation and started to grin at an idea in her mind, first Amy takes away her friends and now she is gonna start something "Hehe, this is gonna be my best plan yet"

**Oohh looks like Blaze and Sally use to be best friends until Sally turned her back on her O.O that's not good, I wonder what Sally has planned, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	16. Princess Fight

**Back with a new update, lets see what will happen in this chapter when the girls find Silver, enjoy**

Silver was just a loner, in the past people picked on him cause of his psychic power the move around in the air. He was 16 years old, he is a silver coloured hedgehog with 5 quills on his forehead and 2 longer quills on the back of his head, he also had some fluffy white chest fur which some girls liked. His eyes were a golden yellow, he was wearing a black shirt with Sega written on the front in blue, grey jeans and blue sneakers.

"Why can't she notice me?" he muttered. Silver was in love with a princess known as Blaze, he has been so nervous to talk to her for months. As he was walking he heard someone yell his name

"SILVER WAIT UP!" yelled a female. Silver turned round and saw 5 girls running up towards him "I know who you are, we can help you talk to Blaze if you wish?"

Silver was stunned, they can help him talk to Blaze "How do you know her?"

"She is on the relay team with me" said Julie "And one of my best friends"

Amy, Cream, Rouge and Lulu smiled up at him "Come on, Julie knows where she is during lunch"

Silver got a warm feeling in his chest and started to get really excited, hearts formed in his eyes "ALRIGHT, LETS GO!"

/

Blaze was at her locker getting out her school books ready for her next class, she looked at a picture inside her locker on the door. It was a picture of her and Sally when they started high school and were the best of friends anyone could see, she only kept the picture because it was the only time she was happy. She sighed as she closed her locker but she got pushed to the floor.

"OUCH!" she yelled in pain, she looked up and saw her Ex-best friend, Sally "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CHIPMUNK HYBRID!?"

Sally just grinned down at her, every student in the hall stopped what they were doing to saw the 2 princesses "Oh I think everyone should know this Blazey girl"

Everyone looked at Sally in confusion "BLAZE THE CAT IS THE'DEVILS DAUGHTER' BECAUSE SHE HAS FIRE POWERS THAT CAN KILL YOU IN A SPLIT SECOND!"

Everyone gasped in fright as they stepped away from the purple feline. Blaze felt tears sting her eyes, that was supposed to be a secret that Sally promised to keep to herself. She got up to her feet and glared at Sally with tears rolling down her face "You promised to keep that to yourself"

Sally laughed as she did a slut like walk up to her with a grin "Well I'm glad that Shadow never loved you, you are such a fire freak"

That did it for Blaze, her hand turned into a ball and she punched her in the face. Sally fell to the floor holding her nose "DON'T YOU _EVER_ MENTION SHADOW AROUND ME AGAIN!"

"You wanna fight? Then come and get some" Sally said as she got up. Everyone gathered round as Blaze and Sally started fighting.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" all the students chanted. There was hair pulling, kicking and punching from the 2 princesses. Blaze then remembered something that Sally normally puts in her hair.

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I pull…THIS!?" Blaze pulled out a _hair extension _from Sally's hair.

Sally yelled out in pain "THAT WAS MY EXTENSION YOU BITCH!" Blaze threw it in front of her face and pulled out another extension from Sally's hair. Everyone was loving this fight between them. Sally tackled Blaze to the ground and started to strangle her.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" yelled a voice, it was female. "SALLY LET HER GO!" it was Lulu and Julie was they tried to pull Sally off of Blaze but Sally has always had a tight grip.

Blaze was having trouble breathing then she saw a silver like hedgehog coming up to them. She saw him use a power and Sally flew off of her and into the locker "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Amy and Rouge helped up Blaze who was coughing pretty badly after getting strangled. Cream then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned round and saw Tails there "Oh Tails, this is horrible"

Tails wrapped his arms round her just in case she gets pulled into the fight. Blaze pulled away from Amy and Rouge and ran up to Sally to keep her pinned to the lockers. Silver knew he had to move away from the 2 princesses in case something goes wrong "YOU NEVER FUCK WITH ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!"

Sally then head-butted her on the nose, Blaze let go of her as she held her nose. Sonic and Knuckles came round the corner and saw the fight that was kicking off. They ran up and stood next to Amy and Rouge "What's going on?"

Amy shrugged "No idea, we only just came here and saw this fight going on"

Sally grinned at her victory "See, never mess with the beauty of Miss Sally Acorn"

Blaze walked up to her with a glare "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME AND DATED MY CRUSH!"

Everyone went quiet, Blaze continued on "WHAT KIND OF A BEST FRIEND DOES THAT!? I LOVED SHADOW AND YOU DONE THAT TO ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SALLY THAT I CARED FOR SO MUCH AND WHO I LOVED LIKE A SISTER!?"

Sally didn't really care about what Blaze thought of her. Shadow was the hottest hedgehog in school BEFORE he disappeared, she just grinned up at her "Because he liked me and I liked him, he told me that you were such a weirdo and such a retard, I agreed"

Everyone gasped at this. Tears came back to her eyes, Tails hugged Cream tighter about what he just heard. Amy and Rouge just glared towards Sally but didn't speak "Y-You knew, you knew I was good friends with Shadow. So you decided to be-"

"Bingo" Sally said with her hand on her hip "Sure I was best friends with you Blazey girl…but that changed when me and Shadow started to like each other"

Blaze's tears rolled down her face as grabbed Sally by her shirt and started to yell in her face "YOU ARE SUCH USER! NO WONDER PEOPLE LIKE ME BETTER BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR PEOPLES FEELINGS!" She yelled, Silver wrapped his arms round her to calm her down. Even so they never meet or knew each other but he was trying to help "I'M GLAD THAT SHADOW DUMPED YOU AND LEFT THIS SCHOOL! AND I THINK PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHY HE DUMPED YOU!"

Sally went quiet "Ple-Please don't Blaze" Everyone never knew why Sally got dumped by Shadow, and now they were about to find out.

"Everyone listen up" Blaze started "The reason why little miss Acorn got dumped by Shadow was because he found out that he was getting cheated on"

Sonic glared at Sally "YOU CHEATED ON MY COUSIN!?"

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards the blue hedgehog, well you learn something new every day…Shadow the Hedgehog was Sonic's cousin. Blaze slowly got out of Silver's arms and slapped Sally across the face really hard that left a red mark "Serves you right doesn't it?"

She then left the hallway and away from the crowd of students. The students then left the hallway ready for their next class. Sally just glared and left.

"Well…you learn something new every day" said Amy as she looked at Sonic "You have a lot of explaining to do mister"

"Yes mam" smiled Sonic

**Uh oh turns out Shadow is related to Sonic, man that was a good fight right? Sally started it and Blaze finished it hahaha, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	17. Hedgehog Cousins

**Hey guys, I bet everyone was shocked that Sonic and Shadow are related XD lets see what the story is behind this**

The guys were now walking home. The whole princess fight during lunch was really intense and learned lots of useful information behind this. Everyone looked over at Sonic as they were walking, he knew that he had to explain about Shadow but there a LOADS of other things that need to get out in the open "Look guys, Shadow is my cousin on my mother's side. We were very close when we were kids"

Tails held onto Cream's hand while they were walking "So I'm guessing you lost that bond?"

Sonic nodded "Yep, all because I became famous along with you and Knuckles" he said "Plus Sally and I knew each other as kids too"

Amy had a weird look on her face, Sally acted like she never knew him or anything. What's going on here? "But Sonic you claimed that this was the first time you met her?"

Rouge couldn't be bothered to walk so she was gliding above them listening in "Come on Big Blue, what else are you hiding?"

He sighed as he rubbed his forehead "Well basically when Shadow left…she told him a lie, she told him that I knew she was cheating and that caused our bond to break. I never knew she was cheating"

"Did you know who it was?" asked Cream

He shook his head as in no "Not a clue Cream, I knew she wanted to date me next so I had to do something"

Knuckles was walking with his eyes closed as he was next to Sonic "Which was?"

"I know a friend and she is an expert on magic" he said "Her name is Tikal the Echidna, she was a few years older than me and we are great friends. I told her what has happened and she agreed to erase Sally's memories of me"

They all understood that, kind of makes sense. No wonder Sonic doesn't want Sally near him because Tikal had warned him that if she made contact on him for more than 30 seconds her memories will be fully restored. Amy became worried, What if Sally does something to him? Anger boiled in her body "Let's hope her memories stay that way…Can we hurry home since I wanna get ready for work?"

They quickly picked up the pace to get back home. Rouge heard a rustling in a bush nearby, she has a very good sense of hearing. She glided up to it and gasped at what she saw. It was Blaze and Silver taking a nap, Blaze's head was in Silver's chest while Silver had his arms wrapped round her. Rouge saw that Blaze was covering in bruises and cuts from the fight earlier. She smiled as she left the pair to their nap.

/

Amy humming as she was changing into her waitress outfit, Cream was with Tails writing up their Chao essay in living room while Rouge was looking over the internet for part time work. Since she cant no longer steal food so she has to get a job, while she was scrolling down something found her interest:

_PART TIME HAIR STYLIST WANTED!_

_Place: Lola's Hair And Beauty Salon_

_Opening Times: 9am till 5pm on weekdays, 10am till 3pm on weekends_

_How to apply: Send us an email or post us your CV and we'll book you for an interview after we receive your information. No grades needed, we'll teach you how to style and dye hair and also to do nails and make up. This job will close in a week, apply with us now!_

_Happy regards_

_Lola The Fox, The manager of Lola's Hair And Beauty Salon_

Rouge smiled at this option, she loves styling her hair and doing make up. She wrote down the salon's email address, Amy walked over to Rouge and saw that job option. She smiled at her "Wow Rouge, this sounds amazing"

She giggled as opened up her email account "Well, I love to style and do make up hun. This is perfect for me, I have to hurry and apply"

Amy smiled as walked out of the bedroom as she saw Hugo walking up to her "Ready for work Amy?"

"Yes sir, I will be back round seven" she replied "Plus it is a busy day down at the café so I better get going"

Hugo smiled at the pink hedgehog who was so full of life. Hugo has noticed that Sonic sneaks out to see her in private without her noticing him "We wont have dinner without you until you get back"

"What is for dinner?" she asked. Amy can be slightly fussy to certain meals.

"The cook is cooking us homemade pizza with fries and fresh salad" he said

She sighed in relief, it was her favourite meal "Yum my favourite, see you later Hugo" she said as she quickly left the mansion in a hurry

/

2 hours later it was all quiet until they heard a scream "AHHHHHHH OH MY GOD!"

Cream ran up the stairs up to the girl's room. That scream belonged to Rouge, she opened the door and saw her bouncing on her bed. Tails and Knuckles were behind Cream to know what the hell was going on "Rouge? Are you okay?" asked Cream

Rouge continued bouncing "I'M MORE THAN OKAY CREAM!" she shrieked with joy "I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!"

**Looks like Rouge has a job interview ^^ good for her, I know this chapter was slightly boring but hey I cant all be action at school can it? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	18. Girls Relay Race

**Im back, man coming up with good ideas is really hard but this chapter is the relay race so ihope you guys enjoy ^^**

Its been a long month and a lot has happened. Rouge got a job at Lola's Hair and Beauty Salon and the manager made her work full time on weekends and 3 hours after school, Silver became great friends with Blaze and now she is finally happy but still gets into fights with Sally her ex-best friend. Cream is now 16 and got the best present from her boyfriend Tails, he got her a Yellow Crested Chao which she called Cheese. Today is the day of the 4-400 metre relay race against 7 other schools and Emerald High got into the finals.

Amy and Lulu were changed into their cheerleading outfits which were a white shirt with green lettering that said Emerald High on it, a green shirt with white tennis shoes and a white and green pom-poms. There were also wearing matching green make up but with pink lip gloss.

The whole school were on the benches holding up signs and noise makers. Knuckles has been feeling nervous, he is planning to make Rouge his girlfriend straight after the race. Sonic and Tails placed their hands on his shoulders "Knuckles, she isn't gonna say no" smiled Tails "Me and Cream just…happened, look at us we are perfectly happy even though she hated my guts for the first few days"

Knuckles chuckled slightly at that. Yes that girls did hate them at the beginning but now that's all forgotten. Soon everyone went quiet and saw that the school's principle stepped up onto the podium and spoke into the microphone "WELCOME TO THE FINALS FOR THE RELAY RACE FOR THE FEMALES!"

Everyone cheered with excitement. The principle then called out each school which were called Station Square High, Babylon High, Knothole High, Grand Metropolis High, Casinopolis High, Acropolis High, Wave Ocean High and finally their school Emerald High.

In the Station Square team was a sky blue lioness, a dark purple chipmunk, a yellow tiger and a red fox "IN LANE ONE FROM STATION SQUARE HIGH ARE SKY THE LIONNESS! PLUM THE CHIPMUNK! LILLY THE TIGER AND FIONA THE FOX!"

The 4 girls blew kisses to their classmates from their school which cheered back in response. In the Babylon High was an purple swallow, a blue eagle, a green parrot and a brown kestrel "IN LANE TWO FROM BABYLON HIGH ARE WAVE THE SWALLOW! GRACE THE EAGLE! CHATOT THE PARROT AND TALON THE KESTREL!"

The classmates from Babylon High are ALL birds and they all did bird noises to cheer them on. In the Knothole high was a yellow mongoose, a pink cat, a grey dog and a black bat "IN LANE THREE FROM KNOTHOLE HIGH ARE MINA THE MONGOOSE! GLOSS THE CAT! CHIKA THE DOG AND SCREECH THE BAT!"

The 4 girls winked towards their classmates that made cheering noises. In Grand Metropolis High was a black rabbit, a blue fox, a orange echidna and a purple hedgehog "IN LANE FOUR FROM GRAND METROPOLIS HIGH ARE PITCH THE RABBIT! GUM THE FOX! SHADE THE ECHIDNA AND PURPLETTE THE HEDGEHOG!"

Their school also cheered at their names while the girls just flipped back their hair. In Casinopolis High there was a yellow cat, a brown doe, a purple mouse and a white bee "IN LANE FIVE FROM CASINOPOLIS HIGH ARE HONEY THE CAT! COCO THE DOE! NESSA THE MOUSE AND SNOW THE BEE!"

The 4 girls squealed and giggled while waving towards their school crowed. In Acropolis High were a full team of white animals since their school is in a cold area full of snow, they were all white foxes "IN LANE SIX FROM ACROPOLIS HIGH ARE FLAKE THE FOX! HAIL THE FOX! BLIZZARD THE FOX AND SLEET THE FOX!"

The 4 foxes are sisters waved with huge smiles towards their school crowd. In Wave Ocean High was a pink hedgehog, a purple hamster, a green crocodile and a yellow gecko "IN LANE SEVEN FROM WAVE OCEAN HIGH ARE ROSY THE HEDGEHOG! MEGAN THE HAMSTER! SCALE THE CROCODILE AND YUKI THE GECKO!"

The 4 girls just had a straight face since those girls don't really care, they just wanna win. "AND FINALLY IN LANE EIGHT ARE BLAZE THE CAT! JULIE-SU THE ECHIDNA! CREAM THE RABBIT AND ROUGE THE BAT FROM EMERALD HIGH!"

Everyone from Emerald High cheered really loud for them. They waved towards the crowed, the principle had his fingers crossed behind his back praying that his school would win, he spoke into the microphone again "FIRST RUNNER TAKE YOUR POSITION!"

Each girl from each team ran up to their rightful lane. Blaze took the baton and got ready just like the other girls. The coach held up the gun "On your marks"

They all got on their knees

"Get set"

They lifted their arms up so their bums were up in the air

"GO!" then the gun went off. All the 8 girls kicked off at fast speed, Sonic and his boys then turned on the speaker so they can cheer on their team so they are gonna sing for the first time they joined here.

**Sonic: **_A girl who is warm and humanly during the day  
>A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee<br>A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
>A girl with that kind of twist<em>

_I'm a guy  
>A guy who is as warm as you during the day<br>A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
>A guy whose heart bursts when night comes<br>That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable  
>Yes you, hey, yes you, hey<br>Beautiful, loveable  
>Yes you, hey, yes you, hey<br>Now let's go until the end_

Amy and Lulu and their team started to do their dance movements to the song. While Sonic, Tails and Knuckle just sung the song to help their team. Blaze was dragging behind a little but she needs to get her energy back before storming ahead. It was now time for lap 2 as Julie got ready for the baton to be passed on. "HERE!" Blaze yelled as she passed to Julie. She took it and was now in 5th place.

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: **_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
>Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style<br>Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
>Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh<em>

Amy and Lulu put down their pom-poms and so did the rest of the team and started to do jumps in the air as the girls caught them.

**Tails:**___A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
>A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes<br>A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
>A sensable girl like that<em>

_I'm a guy  
>A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays<br>A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
>A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles<br>That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable  
>Yes you, hey, yes you, hey<br>Beautiful, loveable  
>Yes you, hey, yes you, hey<br>Now let's go until the end_

Tails nodded towards Cream with encouragement. She smiled back and got into her stance when Julie came running down the lane still in 5th place, Julie raised up the baton "HERE!" Cream took the baton and ran down that lane in such speed and now she is in 3rd place. The schools were now starting to cheer.

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles: **_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
>Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style<br>Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
>Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh<em>

Rouge took a deep breath, Blaze looked over at her "You'll be fine Rouge, you are the fasted girl I have ever seen. Make Knuckles proud" she said

Rouge looked over at the red echidna who was singing, she knew she had to win this from him just to prove that she is worth something. She saw that Cream was now running down the track who was now placing 2nd place but Station Square High are in first. Rouge got into position and she saw that Fiona grinned towards her "Ready to lose…_batgirl?_"

Rouge felt her anger boil, she could feel an her speed ready to bust inside her. Cream raised up the baton "HERE!" Rouge took the baton and sped off who was neck-to-neck with Fiona. The schools were now starting to cheer louder.

**Knuckles: **_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
>I'm a man who knows a thing or two<br>On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
>I'm a man who knows a thing or two<em>

_You know what I'm saying  
>Oppa is Gangnam style<em>

Rouge and Fiona now only have to run the remaining 100m, and they started to sprint "NOW ON CALLS ME BATGIRL!" yelled Rouge through her panting

**Sonic+Tails+Knuckles:** _Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style__  
><em>_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Rouge and Fiona both crossed the finish line at the same time but who was one with the fasted time? Everyone turned their faces to the screen and saw the results

8-Grand Metropolis High

7-Wave Ocean High

6-Babylon High

5-Casinopolis High

4-Knothole High

3-Acropolis High

2-Station Square High

1-Emerald High

Emerald High have won 1st place in the relay. Everyone cheered at their victory. Blaze, Julie and Cream ran up to Rouge and hugged her "WE WON!"

Amy and Lulu along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles also ran up to them. Tails picked up and Cream and span her around, she giggled. Silver taped Blaze on the shoulder and handed her a bouquet of red roses "Blaze, do you umm wanna g-go one a d-date with me?" he blushed with a smile

Blaze blushed at his words and the flowers "Of course Silver, I would love too"

Lulu and Julie did a high five. Knuckles knew it was time, he grabbed a microphone and spoke into it "UMM CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!?"

Everyone went quiet as they looked at the red echidna. Knuckles took Rouge's hand "I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A FEW WORDS TO THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL!"

Rouge blushed at this. Cream and Amy looked at each other and smiled, Tails and Sonic grinned as they did a fist bumped. Knuckles got onto his knee, everyone gasped is this a marriage proposal?

Knuckles spoke into the microphone again "ROUGE YOU MADE THE TEAM PROUD! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL I HAVE TO SAY!"

Rouge went even more red "YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET, YOU ARE STRONG, KIND, CARING AND I HAVE TO SAY THIS…ROUGE WILL YOU DO ME THE HONER AND BECOMING MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

He placed the microphone down beside him as he saw Rouge looking down at him. She got onto her knees and took the microphone and said "YES! A HUNDRED PERCENT YES!"

Everyone cheered at her response, Knuckles cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips and Rouge kissed him back. Not only the school won the race but Rouge won something even better.

**KNUCKLES AND ROUGE ARE TOGETHER NOW! ^^ im not gonna tell you lot when Sonic and Amy get together. I don't own the song in the chapter, it's the English version to 'Gangnam Style' review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	19. Girls Night Out Part 1

**Im back with the next chapter, im glad there is some Knuxouge now and don't worry Sonamy will come in eventually. Lets get on with the chapter**

The girls were now back at the mansion. They have decided to celebrate their victory by having a girls night out with Blaze, Julie and Lulu, they were not just about finished getting ready. Amy was wearing a single sleeved shirt that stops above her belly button, jean shorts that stop above her thighs, she had sparkly silver high-top trainers on too. She had pink lip gloss along with hot pink eye shadow, her quills were straightened and were neatly in place by a hot pink headband with diamonds on.

Cream was wearing a white shirt with an orange tie loosely wrapped around the collar of the shirt, with a matching orange leather jacket and skirt, she had black knee length leggings and also with orange heeled sandals. She let her long brown hair out so it was all wavy, she had on pink lip gloss with glittery mascara. She giggles as Cheese, her Chao, was nibbling on her finger gently.

Rouge was wearing a pure red sleeveless shirt that showed her belly, jean shorts that stopped at her thighs with red Nike boots like Nicki Minaj's from her music video 'Super Bass'. She gave her hair a _proper _club style which had red clip on high-lights that glow up in the dark, she also done a slight curly look to make it more wild. She had red lipstick on along with red eye shadow and mascara.

"Dang I look hot ladies" grinned Rouge as she look at herself in the mirror. Rouge has been red CRAZY since Knuckles asked her to be his girlfriend earlier this evening, Amy and Cream looked at her and sighed. Rouge looked over "What?"

"Don't you think you have too much on?" said Amy as she grabbed her strap purse with some money in it "I mean we are only going for three hours"

Rouge just laughed at her as she applied more lipstick "Come on Amy, I have to show my Knuckie that I look good in his colour"

Cream walked over to Cheese and gave him a cuddle "You be a good boy for Papa Tails"

"Chao Chao" Cheese cried with joy, he loves his Papa Tails as much as Cream. Then a knock was heard at the door. Cream answered it and saw it was Blaze, Julie and Lulu.

"Hey girlies" smiled Julie. She was wearing a light green checker shirt like blouse with ripped style jeans with green high tops. Her echidna quills were also done with a crazy style also with green clip in high-lights. She also had pink lip gloss on and with green eye shadow.

"See Amy?" laughed Rouge as she placed an arm around Julie "Julie sees sense in club night fashion"

Lulu was wearing a black shirt that said 'Party Down In The Club' in gold lettering and diamonds, she also had on matching black jeans with black sneakers. For some reason she went with the emo look tonight but with no black make up. Her hair was up in 2 _crazy and wild_ pig tails. She walked up and patted Cheese on the head, his ball turned into a heart "Aww Cream, he is so cute" she cooed

Cream laughed as she hugged her chao "Thanks Lulu, I'm glad to have a boyfriend like Tails"

Blaze wore a sparkly sliver like shirt with a pink lose tie around her neck, with blue jeans on with diamonds on the side, a black belt with studs on and purple sneakers. Her hair was up in a long ponytail which was in place buy a purple hairband. Her make up with silver and so was her lip gloss "You guys ready to go?" she asked with a smile

They all nodded "Yep, let me just kiss my baby Knuckie good bye" she went all giddy and ran off to find him. All 5 girls sweat dropped.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Lulu

Cream sighed "Ever since we got home" She picked up Cheese and left the room to give him to Tails. They all left the room and went downstairs to find Rouge and to their surprise. They found Rouge and Knuckles lip-locked in a _heated_ make out session. Cream returned after giving Tails her chao Cheese and giving him a kiss good bye "Bye Tails"

"You be careful Creampuff, call me when you are ready to come home" he said while waving his finger "But have fun"

She nodded as she ran up to the other girls and saw that they were looking at something "Err what's going on?"

Amy didn't speak but she only pointed her finger towards the making out couple. Cream's eyes went super wide, she knew she was gonna regret this but she puffed into some air and she let it burst "SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM YOU KNUXOUGE COUPLE!"

Rouge and Knuckles quickly pulled apart from Cream's yell and they both went bright red "So-Sorry, just wanted to tell him bye"

The girls walked down the stairs with a grin "Sounds more than a good bye to me" said Blaze with a grin "A bit rushed for sex don't you think Rougey girl?"

Rouge went even more red while Knuckles snorted towards the cat "Oh please, we just got together…love you Rouge, have fun alright" he said his he kissed her cheek and left towards the bedroom.

Rouge giggled with a blush "He is so cute when he is all flushed up…anyway girlies LETS GET THIS NIGHT GOING!"

They all cheered as they left the mansion towards town to have some party night fun. They hope that nothing will ruin this moment for this since this is what you call a Girls Night Out.

**Looks like Rouge was getting abit frisky XD what did you guys think of their clothes? Anyway review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	20. Girls Night Out Part 2

**Next chapter has arrived, hehe im such a geek since im watching all of the Harry Potter movies tonight. I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

The 6 girls made it to the club called 'The Liquid', that is bar for people aged 16-24 can go too. The girls were super excited for their first ever club experience, well Cream in any case since she has never partied before. They walked into the club and saw that everything was buzzing, the music sounded great and the lights were amazing "So, who should get the first round of drinks?" asked Blaze.

Rouge grinned at this question, in her purse is some small glasses of vodka bottles "I will get them ladies" she said as she went up into the bar to order 6 glasses of Pepsi. Once she got them, she put in the vodka into their drinks and she called them over "HERE LADIES!"

They walked over and took the drinks from her, they took a sip and noticed something different "Umm this Pepsi tastes weird" said Julie as she licked her lips with taste "But…ITS GOOD!" Julie chucked down her Pepsi

Rouge grinned again, she looked over at the others and saw they were chucking theirs down too. Rouge quickly drank hers too. Blaze placed her glass down and her eyes were slightly crossed eyed "ANOTHER PEPSI MY GOOD MAN!" she yelled with delight.

The bar tender looked over at the 6 girls and saw that they drank their drinks already. He done what she ordered which was Pepsi. Blaze looked around and gave her friends their drinks "Rouge…put some vodka in here NOW!"

Rouge giggled, her plan was working. She poured in some more vodka into the glasses "LADIES THE FUN STARTS NOW!"

They cheered as they drank their drinks.

**2 hours later**

Now, the girls have had a bit too much too drink. Cream was skipping around the dance floor laughing, Amy was dancing with Blaze but they kept falling over with hiccup giggles, Julie was grinding against a male purple echidna that goes to their school, Lulu was doing a drinking challenge against a female on the other side of the club which was to chug down 20 shots within a minute while Rouge was just looking at her friends.

Blaze then saw someone who she hated with passion. She saw Sally come over to them with 5 other girls "WHAT YOU FUCK TO YOU WANT SLUT!?" yelled a drunk Blaze as her flames formed in her hands

Sally was FAR too drunk and so were the 5 other girls "Well hello fire bitch, what brings you here?"

Lulu walked over towards and Julie basically pulled the guy she was dancing with her "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled Lulu as she hiccupped.

Sally hiccupped with her cross eyed look as she looked over at Lulu "Well, look who has made new friends after leaving me friendless…These are my new friends, Sapphire, Lucy, Gloss, June and Summer"

Sapphire was a sky blue hedgehog with golden yellow eyes. Her quills reached her knees, she was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow jacket with black leggings and yellow heels. She had her eyes on Julie and just yelled at her "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!"

The male just glared up at her, Julie turned her drunken head up at the echidna "You are dating this SKANK!?"

The purple echidna was called Maroon, he was a dark purple colour with orange tips on the bottom of them and his eyes were orange, he had on a white muscle shirt that says 'Lady Killer' on it, black jeans and white sneakers and his jacket was pure black leather "WE BROKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" he yelled as he glared at Sapphire.

Lucy was a green bat with chocolate brown hair, her eyes were grey. She was wearing a pure red dress the reached above her knees and she also had black heeled sandals. She eyed Cream up and down with laugh "That is one UGLY outfit, you buy that on the streets?"

Cream just glared up at the girl in her drunk state "FUCK OFF BITCH! LEAST I HAVE STYLE!"

Gloss was a pink cat that has the power to feel emotions, her eyes were lime green. She was wearing a purple skirt with a matching top and matching heels. She was popping her gum by blowing bubbles with it as she looked over at Lulu "You an emo or something?"

Lulu rolled her eyes as she grinned "Is that a wet spot on your shirt?"

She gasped in shock "WHERE!?" she looked down and then something splashed her in the face, she screamed as she looked up. Lulu put down her empty large shot glass down with a grin.

June and Summer are twin sisters, they are both orange foxes with pink eyes. They also had the same outfit style on which was a strapless shirt and a tight mini skirt on and with high top trainers but June's was green and Summer's was purple. They both grinned over at Rouge and Blaze "You are such drunks" they both said

Blaze and Rouge folded their arms with a glare "Least we don't look like sluts" they both said

Amy and Sally glared at each other really hard "SONIC WILL BE MINE! YOU HEAR ME!?" yelled Sally as she placed her hands on her hips. While Amy was going red in anger around her face, Amy is getting jealousy of this stuff. Amy is in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

"SHUT UP SALLY!" she yelled "SONIC HATES YOUR GUTS! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF!"

Cream then started to hold her stomach and she was starting to go green "Umm Amy, I think I'm gonna be sick?"

Amy grinned as she winked over at Rouge, she caught on. Rouge tacked Sally to the ground as she and Amy pinned her arms on their sides "LET ME GO!"

Cream didn't know what was going on but then all of a sudden…She puke all over Sally "AHHHHH!" Sally screamed as she got a face full of puke. Her new friends tried to pull Cream away from Sally but Cream was really strong and she kept on puking.

When she stopped she wiped her mouth and slightly laughed at Sally's puke state "Hehe serves you right to pick on Amy and to bring in Sonic on the subject"

Sapphire, Lucy, Gloss, June and Summer helped up Sally and glared towards the girls "YOU WANNA GO!?" they all yelled

"BRING IT ON!" they yelled

**OMG SALLY GOT PUKED ON! XD oohh looks like each girl has their own new rival, and looks like a fight is gonna break lose…a drunk fight by the look of things, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	21. Girls Night Out Part 3

**YAY a new chapter is here, now I bet you guys are wondering is what gonna happen to all these drunk girls well lets see**

Amy summoned her piko piko hammer, Cream flew up with her ears with her hands rolled up into fists, Julie pulled out a HUGE wrench from her purse, Lulu got into a fighting stance, Rouge flew up into the air and pulled her knee into her chest while Blaze made flames form in her palms.

A crowd gathered round the 12 females, the DJ knew that another fight will kick off so he found the perfect song: The DJ was green crocodile with black shoes, a gold chain around his neck, huge black headphones on his head and black sunglasses "LETS DO THIS BITCH FIGHT, LADIES YOU TAKE OVER!"

A purple chameleon face palmed at his words "Vector, that's inappropriate words"

Vector looked down at the chameleon with confusion "Espio, this girl fight will be the best I will see in this place"

Espio rolled his eyes, this is really stupid "Vector someone could get hur-"

"They always do…can't wait to see some panties" smiled Vector in a perverted way "LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED!" he got out a record and started to play music "EVERYONE CHANT FIGHT!"

Everyone started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind,__  
><em>_Ooh, looks like it came back for more!__  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah!__  
><em>_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,__  
><em>_Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!__  
><em>_Yeah!__  
><em> 

Julie and Sapphire charged at each other with kicks and punches. Maroon was worried for Julie's safety since he knows that Sapphire is very strong. She tackled Julie to ground and started to punch her face repeatedly. Julie had the strength as she wacked Sapphire in the face with her wrench and knocked her off. She then wacked her at the back of the head and it knocked her out "NEVER MESS WITH A DRUNK GIRL WITH A TOOL!"

_But you can hardly swallow,  
>Your fears and pain.<br>When you can't help but follow,  
>It puts you right back where you came.<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

_Whooooa, yeah!_

Cream and Lucy were having a flying fight in the air. They were trying to knock each other out of the air and onto the ground. Cream felt her vomit coming back in her belly, Lucy then felt a wet substance land on her face, it knocked off course and she landed on the floor. Cream smiled at her victory.

Lulu and Gloss are both experts in Kung Fu so they really going for it. They were both sweating and panting and then Lulu flipped into the air and don an air karate kick and it hit Gloss in the face and it knocked her down "NEVER MESS WITH A BLACK BELT!"

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
>Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!<br>Oh!_

_But you can't save your sorrow,  
>You've paid in trade!<br>When you can't help but follow,  
>It puts you right back where you came.<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

_Hey, whoa, whoa,  
>Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!<em>

Blaze and Rouge were fight the twin sisters June and Summer. They suck at fighting so they were screaming like little girls. Blaze's fire hit Summer's top and it burned it off completely, she screamed as she covered her breasts since she had no bra on "TAKE THAT YOU COWARD!"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she flew up and span really fast in the sky, she was doing a Screw Kick towards June. She struck June on the head and knocked her out cold "LOSER!"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
>There's a place where you dream you'd never find.<br>Hold on to what if?  
>Hold on to what if?<em>

_Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<em>

Amy and Sally were circling each other and were screaming insults at each other

"YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN YOU COW!" yelled Amy

"YOU ARE SO POOR! GOOD THING THAT YOUR 'MAMA' DIE ISNT IT!?" yelled Sally

That made Amy twitch in anger, how dare she insult her dead adoptive mother?! She is gonna get it now. Amy then had a good insult "MY MIDDLE FINGER GETS A HARD ON WHEN I THINK OF YOU!" then after she said that Amy stuck up her middle finger

Everyone laughed at her insult towards the princess, flames formed in her eyes "HOW DARE YOU!?" yelled Sally as she was about to tackle Amy to the ground but Amy bet her to it. Amy swung her hammer and hit her and she flew right into Vector.

"AHHHH!" yelled Vector as he fell to the floor when Sally made impact with him. Espio knew that was coming. He jumped up to the DJ set and turned off the music and said "FUNS OVER!"

Amy panted in anger, she grabbed her friends and left the club. Some fun they had tonight.

**That was some fight, bet you didn't espect to see Vector and Espio, sorry I didn't put Charmy in I cant write him very well, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	22. The Aftermath

**Back with a new chapter, lets see what happened the morning AFTER the girls night out, will they remember anything? Lets see**

It was 8am in the morning in the mansion. Amy goaned as she woke up, her head was pounding really badly. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in bed BUT it wasn't hers, she looked around and covered her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was in Sonic's bed. Amy held her head in pain, she is hung over.

"Why am I in here?" she groaned "My head hurts"

She is glad it's the week end so no school till Monday. She was still in her party clothes from last night. She saw that Cream was sleeping in Tails bed with her Chao Cheese, Rouge was in Knuckles bed hugging his pillow while Blaze, Julie and Lulu were passed out on the floor.

Blaze started to wake up "Where am I?" she said as she held her head "And why does my head hurt?"

Amy slowly got out of bed "Morning Blaze" she said as she started to walk over to her

Blaze looked over at Amy looking confused "What happened last night?"

Rouge who has good sense of hearing woke up but with her eyes closed "Basically ladies, we had a girls night out and bet the crap out of Sally and her sluts-"

"I remember that part Rouge" Blaze said "I wanna know what happened AFTER"

On that cue Cream, Julie and Lulu woke up with pounding headaches and then the door opened with 3 angry boys "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" yelled an angry Knuckles. Rouge has never seen him so angry.

"What are you talking about?" asked Julie who was holding her head in pain

Tails glared at all the girls "WHAT KIND OF GIRLS WOULD RUN OUT INTO THE ROAD AND START A RIOT!?"

"A RIOT!?" yelled the girls in shock while covering their mouths. Sonic looked over at Amy with a frown.

"Amy you were the one who started it and it's on the news right now" he said

Knuckles turned on the tv with the remote and turned on the news:

"_Good morning to you all in Emerald Town, my name is Yuki the Cat and I bring you the morning news"_

The girls sank to the floor about the mess they have created. Cheese sat himself on Cream's head as he looked at the TV:

"_Last night at the club Liquid, a riot was created in the street after a huge girl fight started inside the club, six school girls started the riot in the street because of the girls they have fought with that same night. Police were informed and came onto the scene immediately. And now everyone is now cleaning up the road this morning, whoever the girls were left the scene as soon as the police arrived. This was this morning's report and now to the weather._

Knuckles turned off the TV. The girls had no memory of starting a riot but was it them? Rouge was the only one who wasn't hung over since she can control them "But guys we didn't start anything, we just left the club and came home"

The girls looked over at Rouge like she was crazy but she continued "Yes we did get into a fight but we would NEVER start a riot in the town. We just left to come back here"

Cream grabbed the bucket that was next to Tails bed and started to be sick again. Tails ran over to her and started to rub her back "Then if you didn't start it then who did?"

Blaze had a funny feeling who started it and then she noticed something bad on the back of Amy's head. She looked over to Sonic's bed and his pillow was covered in blood "AMY YOUR HEAD!" she yelled in shock.

Everyone gasped at the huge cut on the back of her head, where did that come from? Amy started to get light headed and then she feel unconscious. Sonic caught her in his arms before she hit the floor "We need to get her to A&N and fast"

Blaze looked at him "Sonic, I know where we can go and they are really great at dealing with head injuries"

"Where is that then Blaze?" asked Lulu

Blaze looked at everyone with a smile "We are going my castle"

/

They arrived at Blaze's home and she wasn't kidding. Her home was a castle, She opened the doors and started to shout "MOTHER! FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

They then heard footsteps walking up to them. They saw a male and female cat wearing crowns. The male was dark purple furred with jade green eyes. He was wearing a normal white button up shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes, he also was wearing a red cape. His name was Claws the Cat.

The female was a white furred cat with honey brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that came under her knees with purple flats, her hair was past her shoulders and she was also wearing a red cape. Her name was Purry the Cat.

"Blaze" her mother started "Where have you been? I have been worried sick"

"Sorry mother, can you help me friend?" she said "She has been hurt"

The girls came in with Amy who was still passed out. Her parents went into shock "Quickly bring her here" said Claws and then he looked at his daughter "Your friend Silver is here to see you my dear, he is in that corner"

Blaze looked and saw Silver in the corner. She ran up to him and gave him a hug "Hey Silver, you can see the past and future right?"

Silver nodded at his crush "Yeah why?"

She looked back and saw that her parents were now doing their work. Her mother's hands were a bright green colour as she healing up the wound with her healing powers while her father's hands were a bright orange as he prevented a scar forming on the back of Amy's head "Can you see who done that to her?"

Silver closed his eyes and started to look back from last night at the club when you riot took place. He saw that Amy left and then something sliced her at the back of the head, it was a knife. He looked deeper and then he saw who done it. He opened them as he looked at Blaze "I know who done it"

Blaze looked interested "Who Silver?"

She knew she wasn't gonna like this but she needed to be told "He must of mistaken her for Sally…it was Shadow the Hedgehog who done that to Amy. I'm sure it was a mistake Blaze"

Blaze's eyes went wide. Shadow was Blaze's former crush, so that means…Shadow is back.

**Looks likes Shadow is gonna make an appearance soon and looks like he accidentally hurt Amy who he thought was Sally, he wants revenge on Sally for what she did to him. What will Sonic do when he sees Shadow again, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	23. Shadow Is Back

**Back with the next chapter, I wonder what is gonna happen when Shadow appears**

Everyone went silent as they saw the person they thought they would never see again. He was a black hedgehog with red in his quills, his eyes were a pure ruby red. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey wolf howling at the moon on the front, black jeans with silver chains dangling on them and with hover shoes. He also had 3 spike stud ear rings in his left ear. His name was Shadow and he wasn't alone.

He was linked arms with an orange female echidna. She had long dreads that reached near her bottom and they also had bandages wrapped round them. Her eyes were a deep sea blue and she was wearing a white crop top with a gold necklace around her neck that looks pretty old, she was also wearing a green skirt that reached under her knees and with white sandals on her feet. Her name was Tikal.

"I cant believe you got the wrong girl" sighed Tikal "You know violence wont solve anything"

Shadow and Tikal are a couple and have been for a while since he left the school. He joined another school and met Tikal there before she left for college. They became good friends and that grew into love, plus he wasn't slightly angry that she was friends with his cousin Sonic but he didn't care about that anymore "I'm sorry, I swear she was behind that pink hedgehog. I will get that bitch that cheated on me"

Tikal knew that Sally cheated but who was it with? "Do you know who it was that done it Shadow?"

He shook his head "I kept it to myself for ages and I think you have the right to know"

Tikal began to listen "I was friends with this guy since I was a kid, he was a great person to become friends with. I was on my way to meet up with Sally after her class and I have been hearing rumours"

"What kind of rumours?" she asked

"That she sleeps around with guys that date. Of course I didn't listen at first until I walked in on her and my best friend out on the sports field…My best friend was called Nack the Weasel but I called him Fang the Sniper" he said with anger "He was dating Sally behind my back"

Tikal was shocked at this, of course she erased Sally's memories of Sonic but where is Fang now? "So you know where he is now?"

"All I know is that he is traveling around somewhere, I don't talk to him anymore…not after what he done to me"

Tikal was about to answer him but she heard her name being called across the road "TIKAL! OVER HERE!"

Tikal gasped with happiness "JULIE!" she let go of Shadow and ran across the road and she greeted Julie with a hug "Oh my gosh it's been so long"

Julie giggled at her "I know right…Tikal is that who I think it is" she said as she saw Shadow walk up to them

She smiled "Yep Julie this is my boyfriend Shadow. Shadow this is my _half_-sister Julie-Su"

Shadow has seen Julie around before hanging around with Sally with Lulu, he nodded at her "Nice to meet you, where is your cheating girl of a friend"

Julie folded her arms "NEVER speak of her again, she is such a control freak Shadow" and then she remembered something "WAIT UNTIL SONIC SEES YOU! HE IS GONNA BE SO EXCITED!" she squealed with happiness.

Sonic and Shadow are cousins and they were very close, almost like brothers throughout their childhood until Sally told a lie saying that Sonic knew that she was cheating on Shadow and that caused their close family relationship to break apart and Shadow was never seen again "Tell him all you want but I don't wanna see him"

Julie stopped squealing "And why not?"

"Because he knew Sally was cheating on me"

Julie shook her head in disbelief "That's not true, he didn't know that at all. Sally told you a lie Shadow"

Shadow continued to listen to her "Sally is the queen of lies, you should never believe what she says"

Shadow never knew that Sally was such a bitch, on the outside she is kind and caring but on the inside she is a monster "Can we change the subject? So you two are half-sisters?"

Julie and Tikal nodded towards him with a smile "Yep, we are from the same father but different mothers. We found each other through Facebook and we noticed that we look almost like sisters but with different fur and eye colour. So we went to the DNA clinic and it came back saying we are half-sisters"

Shadow was amazed, Julie and Tikal look nothing alike "That's impressive, oh by the way tell that pink hedgehog that I'm sorry"

Julie looked slight confused "Sorry?"

"It was me that struck her with the knife, I thought that it was Sally behind her and I accidentally got the pink one instead"

"Oh of course Shadow" she smiled "But you have to see Sonic, he has been missing you like crazy"

Tikal looked over at Shadow with a smile "Come on Shadow, I'm sure he will be really happy to see you"

"Fine lets go" he said as they all started to walk to find the mansion to where Sonic lives.

**What is Sonic gonna think when Shadow arrives and what about Blaze? Will she get jealous of Shadow's girlfriend? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	24. Little Children

**Im back with a new chapter, I hope you guys had a great valentines day and that comment for ****'****alphaette****'**** yes I do have Gmail AND a facebook account, lets see what will Sonic's reaction be to see Shadow again and what about Blaze's jealousy?**

Julie, Tikal and Shadow were on their way to meet up with Sonic and the others at the mansion. Shadow was slightly nervous about this, he hasn't seen Sonic for a good few years. The mansion came into view just outside of town "Wow he lives here?"

Julie smiled and nodded towards the hedgehog "Uh Huh, he doesn't love alone though"

Tikal was excited about this. She hasn't seen Sonic since Shadow left school after the whole cheating with Sally, Julie opened the door of the mansion and walked in "SONIC! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

On that cue, Sonic ran down the stairs and smiled at Tikal "Hey Tikal, how are ya?" he said as he hugged her really tightly.

She giggled and hugged him back "I'm fine Sonic"

Sonic pulled away from her and then his eyes found…Shadow's. He was shocked that he was here "Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow just grunted at him "No it's the Monkey's Uncle"

Sonic knew this so well. He and Shadow use to say this when they were kids and boy Sonic has missed this and began to play along "Hehe you're so weird"

Shadow's lips curved into a smile and low laugh "You have no idea" Sonic and Shadow started hugging like little girls and squealing like little girls "Sonic dube, how's it hanging?"

Sonic and Shadow did a fist bump. Tikal and Julie looked at each other with slight confusion, they aren't gonna shout at each other? "Umm you guys aren't gonna fight?" asked Julie

They boys shook their heads "Na we cant stay mad at each other for long…Come on Shad lets go for a little sing a-long"

Sonic and Shadow use to sing to their favourite songs from their movies, but not any old songs…Disney songs, and their favourite song artist is Phil Collins when they were little and they favourite movie was Tarzan. So really both Sonic and Shadow have their inner child in them "ALRIGHT LETS GO SONIC!" he yelled with glee

Sonic led Shadow to the living room where the recording stuff was. Everyone else heard the commotion from downstairs, they slowly crept up to the living room and saw Sonic and Shadow in there "What's going on Julie?" whispered Rouge as Knuckles arm was draped over her shoulders.

Julie was about to answer but then music was heard from the room. Both Sonic and Shadow both head phones over their ears with a microphone in front of them, but what were they gonna sing? Everyone sat down on the couch to listen. Blaze looked over at Tikal and glared towards her, was jealousy kicking in?

**Sonic: **_Oh, the power to be strong__  
><em>_And the wisdom to be wise__  
><em>_All these things will__  
><em>_come to you in time__  
><em>_On this journey that you're making__  
><em>_There'll be answers that you'll seek__  
><em>_And it's you who'll climb the mountain__  
><em>_It's you who'll reach the peak_

Amy slowly began to smile at Sonic's voice, even though the song is from a film but it was really good. Tails and Cream started to dance with each other straight away, Lulu was tapping her feet to the beat. Sonic and Shadow had their eyes closed so they have no idea that anyone was there.

**Sonic+Shadow: **_Son of Man, look to the sky__  
><em>_Lift your spirit, set it free__  
><em>_Someday you'll walk tall with pride__  
><em>_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Blaze felt her breath get caught in her throat. Shadow's singing voice was incredible, Tikal saw that Blaze was eyeing Shadow with love. Tikal looked slightly worried about this, Blaze then looked at Tikal again and they both glared at each other.

**Sonic:** _Though there's no one there to guide you__  
><em>_No one to take your hand__  
><em>_But with faith and understanding__  
><em>_You will journey from boy to man_

Knuckles and Rouge slightly laughed at the song choice but they guessed it was a childhood song that Sonic and Shadow use to sing together as kids. But Phil Collins is a great singer.

**Sonic+Shadow: **_Son of Man, look to the sky__  
><em>_Lift your spirit, set it free__  
><em>_Some day you'll walk tall with pride__  
><em>_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

**Shadow: **_In learning you will teach__  
><em>_And in teaching you will learn__  
><em>_You'll find your place beside the__  
><em>_ones you love__  
><em>_Oh, and all the things you dreamed of__  
><em>_The visions that you saw__  
><em>_Well, the time is drawing near now__  
><em>_It's yours to claim it all_

Silver slightly frowned at Blaze who was eyeing Shadow. Blaze was in love with Shadow and now she loves his singing, should he be worried? Silver has loved Blaze for a long time but what could he do?

**Sonic+Shadow: **_Son of Man, look to the sky__  
><em>_Lift your spirit, set it free__  
><em>_Some day you'll walk tall with pride__  
><em>_Son of Man, a man in time you'll be___

_Son of Man__  
><em>_Son of Man's a man for all to see_

The music stopped, Sonic and Shadow took the headphones off and saw that everyone was looking at them with wide eyes "Err you heard noth-"

"YOU CALL THAT NOTHING!?" yelled Amy with a smile "THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU CAN SING GREAT TOGETHER!"

Shadow looked at the pink hedgehog with guilt when he saw the bandage around her head "I'm sorry"

Amy looked at Shadow with confusion "Huh?"

"I was the one that struck your head" he said "I thought I saw Sally"

Amy now got it, she smiled at him "Oh its okay Shadow, don't worry I know your name since Sonic told all of us. My name is Amy"

"GUYS LETS GET OUT OUR INNER CHILDS AND WATCH DISNEY MOVIES ALL DAY!" yelled Sonic with excitement as he ran up to the Disney movie collection. Everyone grew excited at this and started to pick out their favourite movies "Okay pick guys"

"FINDING NEMO!" yelled Tikal

"LILO AND STITCH!" yelled Lulu

"FOX AND THE HOUND!" yelled Julie

"THE INCREDIBLES!" yelled Knuckles

"THE LITTLE MERMAID!" yelled Cream

"BAMBI!" yelled Blaze

"PETER PAN!" yelled Tails

"BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!" yelled Rouge

"TOY STORY!" yelled Silver

"DUMBO!" yelled Amy

"TARZAN!" both yelled Sonic and Shadow

Everyone was constantly fighting about what to watch first. They were all fighting over the cases like little children. Hugo chucked to himself as they left down the hallway "Kids" he chuckled, god knows what poor old Walt Disney is thinking right now.

**Wow that was expecting, bet you guys thought Sonic and Shadow were gonna fight well you thought wrong, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	25. Cream's Secret

**Next chapter is here now, lets see what will happen when Shadow goes back to school. Enjoy**

It was now lunch time at school. Everyone went quiet this morning when they saw that Shadow was back heck even Sally was shocked about it. Sally was once again friendless, her new friends left her because of her controlling attitude. Julie was now dating Maroon who she was dancing with at the club the other night and officially became a member of their trio.

"You alright Shadow?" asked Julie as she held onto Maroon's hand as they were all walking "Is it about Sally?"

Shadow looked back at everyone who had the same facial expression, well Blaze and Tikal we just glaring at each other. Tikal held onto Shadow's arm tighter "Don't worry about it, I'll find her to have a talk" he said

Blaze's jealousy was rising up at Tikal's actions. Shadow is Tikal's boyfriend and Blaze's first love, she cant help it very much. The others have noticed this right away, since Shadow came back Blaze has been slightly angry and jealous "Blaze, may I have a word?" asked Tikal with a smile

Blaze muttered but followed her towards the lockers. Tikal's smile vanished into an angry look "I know what you are doing, stop it right now Shadow is my boyfriend"

Blaze just glared back at her "Well excuse me for Shadow being my first love and only crush, plus you are too old for him"

Tikal gasped at that comment, she is only 2 years older than Shadow "How dare you, Shadow needs a REAL woman while you are just a pathetic little girl who refuses to accept that Shadow has moved on with his life, no wonder he didn't love you in the first place" she said with anger "Just grow the hell up Blaze, Shadow is with me so accept it"

Tikal purposely bashed Blaze's shoulder as she walked past her. Blaze felt tears form in her eyes, how could Tikal say that to her? She sniffed "Lo-love stinks" she cried as she broke into a run down the corridor.

Silver saw this and began to chase after her "BLAZE WAIT!"

Everyone else was clueless "Umm what was that about Tikal?" asked Amy "Did you make her cry?"

Tikal shook her head as she linked arms with Shadow again "Of course not, I asked her if she wanted to be friends but she just broke down about her family or something and ran off"

Cream could sense some edginess is Tikal's voice, it didn't sound right to her. Tails put his arm around his girlfriend "You alright?"

Cream smiled brightly up at Tails "Nope everything is fine"

Tails has been really protective of Cream recently and Cream has been acting differently too, she is more happy and full off life while Tails has been watching over her like a hawk when she is alone or with friends. Knuckles and Rouge's relationship is still growing strong and they are known as the 'Hottest couple in school'

"I better get to class" said Cream as she got out of Tails' grip "I love you"

"I love you too Creampuff" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cream left the group and went on her way to her class.

She had Maths right now and Sally was in that class too. She saw Sally grinning at her at Cream's locker "I have noticed that your fox freak has been very protective of you lately"

Cream opened her locker and glared at the chipmunk princess "What's it to you? It's what a boyfriend does you stupid girl"

Sally just laughed at that "I have also noticed that your legs aren't joined together anymore, they are slightly apart…you had sex with him didn't you?"

Cream blushed and gritted her teeth "Why do you care? We love each other and have been dating for a few months so why do you wanna know?"

Sally grinned again at that question "Tails has been watching you like a hawk right? And he is now your mate and they only do that when their girl is pregnant"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" she yelled in Sally's face "I WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT NOW! I HAD SEX WITH TAILS TWO WEEKS AGO!"

Sally shook her head and gave her a pregnancy kit "Why don't we go and find out shall we? If you are you are gonna get kicked out of this school for good"

Cream just glared up at her "FINE I'LL TAKE THE STUPID TEST AND SHOW YOU THE PROOF THAT IM NOT!" Cream yelled as she went to take the test in the girls bathroom. Sally grinned at this, she knew this would be a great story to spread around the school.

Cream came back out with the test and showed her "SEE!? I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"ALRIGHT RELAX!" yelled Sally as she walked past the rabbit and into class

Cream frowned, the one she showed Sally said 'Negative' because…she used tap water, the other test in her pocket said…'Positive' Cream knew she had to keep it a secret from everyone but she could sense that Tails knows just like Sally said.

"_Tails has been watching you like a hawk right? And he is now your mate and they only do that when their girl is pregnant"_

Cream sighed and placed the positive pregnancy test in her bag "What am I gonna do now? Will everyone hate me? Will Tails leave me?" she kept asking herself the same questions over and over again "What will Amy and Rouge say?"

**Uh Oh looks like Cream is pregnant and good for her to show Sally the fake one so she can leave her alone, but what will she do now? What about Blaze? Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	26. Weird Reactions

**Next chapter is here, now I wanna thank MysteryMidnight for the suggestion of Fang the Weasel, sorry I just forgot to mention you XD and guys Cream is now 16 not 15, read one of the chapters about her age now cause Tails brought her a Chao for her 16****th**** which was Cheese**

Cream left her Maths class and off to find Amy and Rouge since they both have a free period while the rest of their trio had another class to go to. Cream sighed in sadness, she is really nervous about telling Amy and Rouge before everyone else. Getting pregnant at this age isn't great at all, her and Tails were VERY careful but she guessed that to condom split and that's why Tails' over protectiveness is kicking in because he knows that she must be pregnant.

Amy and Rouge were talking against Cream's locker. Cream gulped "Umm hi guys"

Amy smiled at Cream "Hey Cream how was your class with little miss bitch?"

Cream didn't laugh at that. Rouge noticed that she was slightly edgy and shaky "Cream? Honey what's wrong?"

Cream was shaking really badly about what she is gonna say "You promise you won't get angry with me?"

They both nodded "We'll never get angry with you Cream, tell us what's bothering you?"

Cream's eyes swelled up with tears, she looked up at them and now huge tears were rolling down her cheeks "…I'm pregnant…and Tails is the father"

Amy's and Rouge's eyes went wide at this shocking news, their little adoptive sister is pregnant with Tails' baby who is a rock star. Cream was now sniffling and wiping her eyes "Ar-Are you sure?" stuttered Amy as she slowly walked up to Cream and wrapped an arm around her

She nodded through her tears "Positive…Sally gave me a test"

Rouge felt her anger boil up "YOU TOOK A TEST FROM THAT UGLY LOOKING HYBRID!?"

Cream cried even more in Amy's arms, Amy gave Rouge a stern look "Rouge, don't yell at Cream. She doesn't need this right now…Cream how did Sally find out?"

Cream looked at Amy in the eyes "She's noticed that Tails has been watching me a lot and then my legs aren't close together anymore. She guessed that I could be pregnant and she gave me two tests that came with it…I gave her the fake one that I used with tap water"

Rouge slowly placed an arm around Cream as well "You have to tell Tails and the principle"

Cream pulled out from Amy and Rouge and started to cry again "TAILS WILL LEAVE ME AND I'LL GET KICKED OUT FROM SCHOOL FOREVER!"

"What's all this about getting kicked out?" said a voice. The girls turned round and saw the principle there. He was a brown male rabbit with blue eyes, he was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie and black shoes. He noticed Cream's tears "Miss Rabbit, come with me to my office"

They both started to walk to the office while Rouge and Amy waited for her at her locker.

/

Cream sat in the chair that was in front of the principle's desk, she was getting nervous "Now Cream, what's the matter?"

Cream was shaking again "Sir…I'm expecting a baby"

The principle went silent for a moment, this is the first time that a student is pregnant in his school "Oh dear…well you know what's gonna happen but I'm not gonna do it"

"OH PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT!" she cried but then she stopped "What? You not gonna kick me out?"

He shook his head as in no with a slight smile "Of course not, you are one of the smartest girls I've ever seen Miss Rabbit" he started "I'm sure this pregnancy was unplanned and it was an accident"

Cream nodded slightly "Yes it was unplanned and I think the condom broke"

He nodded as he walked over to the window and looked outside on the field "Now Cream like I said I'm not gonna kick you out but I have an idea"

Cream started to listen about his option "I'm gonna tell your tutors and classmates that you are on a nine month course in another town"

Cream gasped at this. She can stay at home for 9 months until she has her baby "Really?"

He nodded as he turned back around to face her "Of course, but you may come to prom if you wish?"

Cream has always wanted to go to prom but not with a pregnant belly, but she does wanna have a great time with Tails and prom was 9 months away also "Of course, I wouldn't miss prom for the world"

He chuckled at her answer "That's good, now go and get your things out of your locker and go home and stay there. Mr Prower may stay with you twice a week which will be Mondays and Fridays but the rest he has to be in school"

Cream was really happy about this option, she thanked the principle and left his office. Amy and Rouge saw her come out and ran up to her "What happened?" they both said

"I'm not kicked out of school" Cream smiled "He is gonna lie to my tutors saying that im on a nine month course in another town"

Rouge and Amy were surprised at that. Cream opened her locker and took her things out of it "I'll see you at home"

Cream left her locker and then saw Tails walking up to her "Hey Creampuff, what's with all the stuff?"

"Promise you won't faint or freak out?"

"Of course not" said Tails. Cream whispered in his ear and Tails eyes went wide…he fainted

Cream sweat dropped "Well…that could of went better"

**Wow im glad that Cream isn't kicked out of school ^^ the next few chapters will be about Sonamy yay since I haven't put much of them in it and there will be some Silvaze too, review me and love you too ^^ xxxx**


	27. A Sweet Rescue

**YES WE HIT OVER 200 REVIEWS! Thanks everyone it means a lot, lets see what this chapter will be about, enjoy**

Its been a week since Cream's pregnancy which only Amy, Rouge, Tails and the principle know about. Amy has been slightly jealous at all of her friends, Tails and Cream are gonna be a family, Rouge and Knuckles are in a relationship, Julie has been hanging out with her new boyfriend Maroon, Lulu has been seeing someone recently, Shadow and Tikal are still growing strong, Blaze and Silver have been hanging out together but Blaze is still jealous of Shadow's relationship.

Amy was not sure if Sonic loves her or not. Amy is in love with Sonic but Sally is still ruining everything. She was sitting on the one of the football benches with her earphones in her ears, her eyes were closed while taking in the music.

Prom was also coming up in 9 months and she is hoping that Sonic will ask her soon, apparently its bad luck for the girl to ask out a guy. She rose up and started to take a walk around the field thinking about the blue hedgehog and also about this other guy…Sonny. Both Sonic and Sonny have the same attitude and cocky nature.

"Both Sonic and Sonny act the same" muttered Amy as she continued to listen to her music "I guess I'll have to date both to see who I like best" she said to herself "Wait I cant do that, that's just wrong. Get your act together Amy"

Amy then heard her favourite song come on and she started to sing along to the words

_You're a one-of-a-one,a one-of-a-kind__  
><em>_That you only find once in a lifetime__  
><em>_Made to fit like a fingerprint__  
><em>_A code that clicks and opens a gold mine___

_They say one man's trash is another man's treasure__  
><em>_When I found you, it was all pitter-patter_

She took out her earphones from her ears and also out of her IPod and the music was blearing out from it really loud. She was swaying her hips to the music every time she took a step, Amy enjoys singing when no one is around and today was her lucky day.

_Secretly, hit the lottery 'cause you're__  
><em>_Brighter than all of the Northern Lights__  
><em>_You speak to me, even in my dreams__  
><em>_Wouldn't let you go for even the highest price___

_They say one man's trash is another girl's treasure__  
><em>_So if it's up to me, I'm gonna keep you forever_

Meanwhile, Sonic was running away from Sally once again who was forcing him to go to prom with her. And of course he being a kind boy saying he'll think about it. But he wants to ask Amy to go prom with him but just as friends, his feelings are all over the place when it comes to Amy. One minute he thinks he loves her and the next he doesn't.

_'Cause I understand you__  
><em>_We see eye-to-eye__  
><em>_Like a double rainbow in the sky__  
><em>_And wherever you go, so will I__  
><em>_'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_

Sonic's ears perked up at that singing voice, he came out from his hiding spot when he tried to hide up from Sally. He turned and saw Amy singing while taking a walk with a huge smile on her face, he knew he had to follow her to see where she will end up.

_Was a phenomenon when you came along__  
><em>_Yeah, our chemistry was more than science__  
><em>_It was deafening, loud like lightning__  
><em>_It was striking, you couldn't deny it___

_They say one man's trash is another man's treasure__  
><em>_The two of us together, make everything glitter___

_'Cause I understand you__  
><em>_We see eye-to-eye__  
><em>_Like a double rainbow in the sky__  
><em>_And wherever you go, so will I__  
><em>_'Cause a double rainbow is hard to find_

Amy's voice was like an angels. What she didn't know was that she was walking into a territory full of perverted guys and Amy's choice of clothes today was shorts that came up to her thighs, a white vest top that shows off her belly and also shows off some of her breast cleavage, a blue demi jacket and heeled dolly shoes and her hair was also down.

"Shit" Sonic cursed himself with worry "I gotta help her"

Amy stopped singing and saw 4 boys standing in front of her. She turned off her iPod "Umm so-sorry"

One of the boys grinned at her and started to rub her arm "That is one sexy voice you have there baby" he said, Amy was starting to shake in fear "Wanna put that mouth to good use in my pants?"

Amy was about to run off but they all grabbed her and started to rub her body all over. She started to cry at this "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried

One of the boys went to unbutton her shorts but then he was pulled away from her. The other 3 let of Amy and saw Sonic stood there "How dare you touch her like that on school grounds? Cant you see you scared her?"

The boys just grinned up at him and got into a fighting stance "What you gonna do about it blue boy? She cant say that she enjoyed it"

Amy was so scared about what had happened to her and she was also crying. Sonic pushed them aside and went to Amy's aid. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and glared at the 4 students "YOU GUYS HAVE SICK AND TWISTED MINDS! CANT YOU SEE THAT AMY WAS FRIGHTNED!?"

Amy hugged Sonic tighter through her tears. Sonic knew these guys wont give up easy, he pulled out from Amy's arms and stood up "You lot aren't gonna leave are you?"

They all shook their heads in no "Nope, she is ours and we will fight for it"

"Then so be it" said Sonic as he ran up them and they also charged for him. Amy was shocked that Sonic was protecting her from these perverted students; she stayed on the ground just watching the fight happen.

Sonic punched one of the guys in the stomach and it knocked him out. Rain and thunder started to come around the school and rain drops were coming down fast, Sonic span into a ball and did the homing attack on the other 3 boys and that also knocked them down. He picked up all 4 boys from their shirt collars with a firm glare on his face "If I see you four hurt Amy again, I'll kill you…UNDERSTAND!?"

The boys nodded quickly in fear, he let them go and they ran off. Sonic looked back at Amy who was soaking wet from the rain, he walked up to her, took off his jacket and placed it on her head "Come on, let's get you out of the rain"

Sonic helped Amy up and they started to walk back into the school building, then all of a sudden Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and they blushed "Thank you for saving me Sonic" she blushed with a slight smile

"You're welcome Ames" he blushed with a small smile "Anything for you"

Sonic knew this was the perfect time to ask her since they were alone "Amy, will you go to prom with me?"

Amy blushed even more, she looked over at him with a smile "Of course I will Sonic"

But there was more "And lets skip school and come on a date with me"

Amy gasped, Sonic picked her up in his arms in bridal style. They both blushed with a smile and Sonic ran off at his super speed and left the school. But what they both don't know was that a certain jealous raging hybrid chipmunk was watching with evil in her eyes.

**A SONAMY DATE GUYS! And Sally isn't gonna quit, she is so jealous of Amy now, I wonder whats gonna happen on this date and that will be in the next chapter, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	28. The Perfect Date

**Here is the date chapter, oohh I wonder what they will get up to? Enjoy**

Sonic skid to a halt with Amy still in his arms. Everyone around them were used to seeing Sonic around the town even though he is a famous rock star, Amy jumped out of his arms with a wild messy hair "AHHH LOOK AT MY HAIR!" she yelled as she saw it in a shop window. Her hair was sticking out all over the place, her bangs covered her eyes and all off her quills were sticking out "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"With pleasure" he chuckled "Come on" he took her hand and led her to a hair salon where Rouge now works for.

"I didn't mean literally" she muttered under her breath

Sonic rolled his eyes playful as he dragged her into the shop. The hairdresser was looking at them with wonder "Oh my gosh, what on earth happened to your hair?" she said with a shock

Sonic gave off a nervous laugh "That was my fault and now I want her to look pretty again"

Amy blushed when he called her pretty, her heart was banging so hard in her chest that it could burst. The woman smiled at the blue hedgehog "Of course I will Sonic, but first can I have an autograph from you?"

She pulled out her book from her apron and gave it to him "Of course and who I name this to?"

She giggled "Lola that's my name"

Sonic signed his name in her book saying 'To Lola, you are way past cool, from Sonic' Lola was the manager of this hair salon since she owns it "Don't worry Amy since that is your name, Rouge is a great client and she has told me a lot about you" she smiled "Come and sit"

Amy sat in the chair in front of the mirror and Lola started to work on her hair. Sonic sat in the waiting area reading a hairstyle magazine and saw a really good one. He walked up to Lola and showed her the one that Amy would look great with, Lola looked at with a smile and nodded at him and began to work.

**30mins later**

"There, all done" smiled Lola "Take a look Amy, this is what Sonic wanted you to have"

Amy gasped at her hair and it no longer looked like a hay stack, her bangs were no longer covering her eyes, they were shortened up so she could see better. Her quills were still long but they were now past her shoulders since Lola had cut them, her headband was gone and was replaced with a red rose in them, the quills were slightly puffed up at the back which were in place by hair spray. Amy looked amazing "Oh my gosh, I look amazing"

Sonic smiled at this, he knew that he made the right choice for her "What do you think Amy? You like it?"

Amy got out of the chair and tackled him with a hug "I LOVE IT!" she cheered with glee

Lola smiled at the pair with a wink "It's on the house guys"

Sonic and Amy thanked her and left the shop for their 'friends' date. They were walking towards the mall to have a browse at the shops, they walked into clothe shops, game stores for video games and so on. They were now at the food court having something eat which was the yummy McDonald's and it was their favourite "You having fun Sonic?" asked Amy as she took a bite out of her chicken nugget

He nodded as he took a sip from his coke "I asked you out on this date didn't I? Of course I'm having fun Ames" he smiled "And no raging hybrid could spoil it"

Amy giggled at that, she knows that the raging hybrid is Sally. Amy is glad that her and Sonic are friends but she wants to be more than that, she worries that Sonic doesn't feel the same way she does "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I saw a game arcade across the street if you wanna go there?" asked Sonic as he placed his rubbish in the trash.

Amy nodded with a smile "Sure, I could use some fun"

They both left the food court towards the game arcade. Not too far behind them was the jealous Sally not too close behind. She has been spying on them through their date which was wrong "How could Sonic date that poor skank?" she cursed under her breath "He should be with me, I can give him everything that she cant"

Sally walked into the game arcade and saw them approaching a singing machine. Sally hide up behind the 'Wreck It-Ralph' game to spy on them.

Amy and Sonic picked up the microphone plus it was also a dancing game too, they both decided on the one song that describes what they are doing. They got into their positions on the dance mats and the voice came on "READY! SET! GO!"

The music started to play and the arrows came onto the screen, Sonic and Amy started to follow the steps and now the lyrics were now coming onto the screen and they started to sing the lyrics

**Sonic+Amy: ** _Rolling around at the speed of sound,__  
><em>_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.__  
><em>_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,__  
><em>_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!__  
><em>_Must keep on moving ahead,__  
><em>_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.__  
><em>_Trusting in what you can't see,__  
><em>_Take my lead I'll set you free._

Sally's jaw hit the ground, Sonic and Amy were singing together for the first time. She saw that their game scores were really high with the dance moves and the singing. She growling in jealousy, that she be her up there with him, not Amy.

**Sonic+Amy: **_Follow me, set me free,  
>Trust me and we will escape from the city.<br>I'll make it through, follow me.  
>Follow me, set me free,<br>Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
>I'll make it through prove it to you.<em>

_Follow me!  
>Oh yeah!<em>

Amy and Sonic looked at each other huge smiling faces with a few laughs. They weren't breaking a sweat with all of these dance moves. Their game scores were tied so far, Sally on the other hand just kept glaring at Amy with HER Sonic.

**Sonic+Amy: **_Danger is lurking around every turn,  
>Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.<br>I know with some luck that I'll make it through,  
>Got no other options, only one thing to do!<br>I don't care what lies ahead,  
>No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.<br>Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.  
>Take my lead, I'll set you free.<em>

_Follow me, set me free,  
>Trust me and we will escape from the city.<br>I'll make it through, follow me.  
>Follow me, set me free,<br>Trust me and we will escape from the city.  
>I'll make it through, prove it to you.<em>

_Follow me!  
>Follow me!<em>

_I'll make it through,  
>Oh Yeah!<em>

The music stopped. Both Sonic and Amy were panting with tiredness, they both shared the same score "Looks like we both won" laughed Amy as she leaned against Sonic trying to get her breath back.

Sonic chuckled slightly "Looks like it, let's go and drink" Amy agreed but then all of a sudden she slipped off from the machine but she didn't land on the floor. She found Sonic's arm around her waist "You okay?" he blushed

Amy blushed too "I'm fine"

Sonic and Amy's lips were only a few centimetres apart. Sonic began to pull Amy closer to him, Amy's breath was caught in her throat. Sonic was going to kiss her! She began to close her eyes, their lips were about to touch-

BAM! Something hit Amy on the back of the head, Amy felt her head with her hand and it was all sticky. Sonic pulled his head away from Amy "Amy? Are you okay?"

Amy pulled her hand away and saw what it was. The sticky substance was toffee popcorn with melted butter. Amy's new hair was ruined "SOMEONE THREW TOFFEE POPCORN AT ME!" Sonic began to help her get out the popcorn out from her hair but he knew she needs to have a hair wash to get it out.

Sally grinned at her victory, since her first plan failed. Yes, she was the one who sent those 4 boys after Amy to make Sonic make feel Amy disgusting and gross, she slowly left the arcade and began to walk back to school "That was a close one…Sonic's lips will be mine" she grinned with an evil laugh.

**THEY ALMOST KISSED AND SALLY RUINED IT! She doesn't know when to quit :( and I cant believe it was her that sent those boys after Amy on school grounds. Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	29. Shadow Talks With Blaze

**Im back ^^ I'm glad that everyone is liking this story as much as I am, it makes me very happy, enjoy**

Blaze couldn't take it anymore, her jealousy was getting the best of her right now. The things that Tikal said to her was horrible and very upsetting, Blaze has been hanging out with Silver to get over Shadow buts its not working too well. Every time she sees Shadow and Tikal holding hands or kissing each other Blaze gets upset and angry and tends to break something.

"Why does love have to hurt?" she said to herself "No one will ever love me, I'm such a jealous old cat"

She walked down the hallway to find her friends but then found Sonic outside the girls shower room, what was he doing there "Sonic?" she said as she walked up to him "What are you doing here?"

Sonic turned and saw Blaze "Oh hey Blaze, me and Amy went out to have some fun and someone threw a bucket of toffee popcorn with melted butter and it landed on Amy's head. So she is having a show to get it all off"

Blaze understood that, the shower door flung open and Amy came out with nice clean hair, she beamed with a smile "Ahh much better" she smiled

Blaze smiled at Amy "Wow Amy that's a nice hair style" she said "Where did you get that?"

Amy looked at Blaze and then at Sonic "Mr blue stud here made my hair a mess, so he took me to the hair salon for a nice hairdo"

Blaze giggled slightly, she said bye to them and continued to walk down the hallway. As she walked she saw Tikal walking in her direction, Blaze was hoping that she wouldn't say anything "Remember what I said" muttered Tikal as she looked at Blaze in the eyes "Leave Shadow alone"

Blaze's calm look turned into an angry on, she threw her books to the ground and stormed up the female echidna "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Blaze yelled "ME AND SHADOW USE TO BE CLOSE FRIENDS!"

Tikal jumped at Blaze's outburst "I just hate the fact that you are in love with my Shadow"

Rouge and Knuckles were walking hand-in-hand down the hallway and they noticed that Blaze and Tikal were talking "This wont end well" said Knuckles

Rouge nodded "You go and find Silver and Shadow, while I deal with these jealous ladies"

Knuckles pecked Rouge on the lips "You be careful, I love you"

Rouge blushed with a smile "I love you too"

While Knuckles went to find Silver and Shadow, Rouge flapped her wings and flew up to them "Alright what's all this about now?"

"YOU TELL LITTLE MISS PERFECT HERE!" Blaze yelled as flames formed in her palms "I WAS HAVING A WALK UNTIL SHE SAID SOMETHING TO ME!"

Tikal was now getting angry, her palms began to have sparkles form in them kind of like Zelda's powers "All I told you was to leave Shadow alone"

Rouge looked at them both and placed her hands on their shoulders "Come on girls, fighting over a guy is just childish and stupid" she said "Just shake hands and be friends. Tikal you have to remember that Shadow's was Blaze's first crush"

Tikal looked up at Rouge who was flying above them "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU _BATGIRL_!" Tikal's sparkling palms pushed Rouge up and she banged her whole body on the ceiling.

Blaze caught her friend before she hit the ground, Rouge was completely knocked out from that impact "HOW DARE YOU HURT ME FRIEND!" yelled Blaze "That does it, you have been a real pain in my backside this past month and now I can fight you"

"Come and get me…princess" glared Tikal as she held out her sparkling palms

Blaze's flames got bigger, the girls started to fire balls at each other and they both dodging them. As the fight went on, Knuckles returned with Silver and Shadow and to find Rouge knocked out on the ground "ROUGE!" he yelled as he ran to her aid and held her close.

Blaze forgot that Shadow and Silver were here as she charged at Tikal who was getting weak after using so much energy "THIS IS FOR TAKING MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND!" Blaze's fired hand was on Tikal's arm and it was starting to burn

"AHHHH!" yelled Tikal as she was now in pain "LET ME GO!"

Silver used his powers to lift up Blaze as she let go of Tikal's arm, Shadow ran up to Tikal and held her close as she was now crying tears of pain. Blaze stopped her rage and her flames vanished, she was shocked about what she just did. Silver placed Blaze on the ground and looked at her with sad eyes "When you said future boyfriend…it wasn't me was it?"

Blaze looked at Silver with tears and then back at Shadow "I..I…Excuse me" Blaze ran off in tears, Shadow let go of his girlfriend

"I'll go and talk to her" he said to her "I'll be right back okay"

Tikal only nodded while holding her burnt arm. Shadow started to run to catch up with his former friend and he found her on the floor hugging her knees with tears rolling down her face "Blaze"

Blaze didn't wanna look at Shadow, she felt disgusted about what she did to Tikal and he must be angry "What do you want?" she cried "Leave me alone"

Shadow sighed, he sat down next to her and took her hands into his "Blaze listen to me, I love Tikal with all of my heart but at the same time I love you as well"

Blaze looked into his ruby red eyes with a smile "Really?"

He nodded with a frown "But not as the way you think it means" he said, Blaze sighed sadly and her tears returned "Blaze, you are one of my closest friends I have ever had. I know dating Sally must had hurt you but she asked me out to one date and I said yes, after that we became a couple"

Blaze continued to listen, Sally has never told her his side to the story "She forced me to say those horrible words about you to everyone, but when I found out she cheated on me I left"

Shadow got up from the floor and looked at the wall, Blaze wiped her eyes as she got up too "Where did you go?" she said with a low voice

"I went all over the place to get away from here" he muttered "But when it became summer break, I saw Tikal getting sexually harassed by some street thugs"

Blaze was feeling really guilty now, but she continued to listen to his story "I saved her from them of course and we just connected, some kind of light form around us and we knew we could leave each other. I live with her and her parents, I love Tikal so much and I cant leave her"

Blaze sighed "I'm sorry, I really am its just th-"

"I knew you had a crush on me for a long time" he said with a small smile as he looked into her honey eyes "But you have to realise that there are more guys out there…like Silver"

Blaze slightly blushed at Silver's name "He can do some much better than me"

Shadow chuckled slightly "He admitted that he only wants you…he loves you but you cant see that yet, I love you like a little sister Blaze and you should get over this silly little crush on me and go and date Silver"

Blaze laughed slightly, Shadow is right there are more people out there but hey she is glad that Shadow loves her but like a sibling "I guess I should say sorry?"

"Yes say sorry to Tikal and I'll make sure she says it to you too" he said as he held Blaze's hand and led her to his girlfriend and Silver and this time Blaze didn't blush at Shadow's touch

Tikal now had a bandage around her arm "Blaze I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Rouge and to hurt you. I was just so angry that you liked Shadow"

"Its fine, I'm sorry too" Blaze said "Me and Shadow love each other like brother and sister so its fine" Then she walked up to Silver and without a warning. Blaze kissed him on the lips, Silver couldn't react, she pulled away "I was wondering if we could boyfriend and girlfriend Silver?"

Silver's jaw dropped to the ground, he picked Blaze up and span her around "OH BOY! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" and then he kissed her and she kissed back with blushing red faces.

**Awwww now Silver and Blaze are together and she is no longer jealous of Shadow's relationship, and yes Shadow is right everyone, your first love isn't your only love there are plenty of fish in the sea, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


	30. Sally's New Scheme

**Hey guys im back, a new chapter is here XD sorry I haven't updated, I have recently moved into my apartment with my boyfriend so the internet has been abit slow, so enjoy**

Ever since Blaze and Tikal have stopped fighting over Shadow, they have became BFFs. Tikal's arm was linked with Blaze's as they walked down the street on their way to meet up with Cream as she no longer goes to school because of her pregnancy "I cant believe she is expecting a baby" said Tikal "What will her mother say about it?"

Blaze looked at her friend with ears against her head "Well…her mother isn't with her anymore, she died from cancer when Cream was ten"

Tikal gasped, she had no idea that Cream's mother has died "Oh gosh, I'm so sor-"

"Hey its okay" Blaze said with a smile "Cream only gets upset when someone mentions her"

As they were getting closer to the mansion, they saw the girl that they didn't wanna see. Sally was sitting on a public bench talking on the phone, Blaze and Tikal slowly hid behind a tree to listen in on her conversation.

"I NEED THE JOB DONE BEFORE PROM!" yelled Sally as she screamed down the phone "I NEED THAT PINK BITCH AWAY FROM _MY _SONIC!"

Blaze and Tikal started to get angry, just what is gonna happen to Amy? "I DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING FLIRT WITH HER AND ASK HER OUT AND DO IT NOW!"

Sally slammed her phone shut with an angry look and stormed off. Blaze and Tikal came out from their hiding place and looked in the direction she left "What was that all about?" asked Blaze as she looked at Tikal

"No idea but we need to warn Amy about what we have just heard" said Tikal "Just who was she talking to down the line?"

"I don't know" Blaze said "I know that it's a guy for one, lets follow her"

They both started to follow Sally to see where she ends up. Then they saw her walk out into an open meadow with her arms folded "That weasel better not fail, I loved him once and that pissed off Shadow"

Could she be talking about Fang the Weasel? Sally then grinned "This plan will be perfect"

Blaze and Tikal didn't wanna hear any more so they left disgusted, she doesn't know when to quit "This is disgusting, Amy deserves more happiness than she does" Tikal said with a glare "I might not know Sally but I know a horrible person when I see one"

Blaze looked at her friend and then her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a text message "Damn, I forgot we are meant to go dress hunting with everyone else"

They both ran towards out of the meadow and off to the mall

/

Blaze and Tikal found the rest of the girls outside of the mall, Cream was with them too who now had a small bulge in her stomach where hers and Tails' baby is growing. When she went for her check-up the nurse said that the baby is a hybrid which is half rabbit and half fox. Plus her pregnancy wont be a full 9 months since it's a hybrid, Cream will only be pregnant for 5 months max and prom is in 5 months.

"Hey sorry we are late" panted Tikal "We were walking a bit slow"

Cream giggled slightly has she placed a hand on her stomach "Then why were you running?"

"No reason, lets go dress shopping" smiled Blaze, all the girls then walked into a dress shop with all different types of dresses "Oohh wow, these dresses look great"

A shop clerk walked in their direction and greeted them "Hello ladies, how may I help you?"

"We are looking for some prom dresses" smiled Rouge but then she looked in Cream's direction "Oh we need a special dress for our friend, she's pregnant and we need to dress to fit round her belly"

She nodded "Of course, I will make it myself. How far along are you dear?"

Cream gave off a nervous smile and a nervous giggle "I'm one month along and the nurse said I have four months left since I'm pregnant with a hybrid"

She nodded again "Alright then, if you follow me at the back so I can measure you and you may pick what fabric you would like"

Cream smiled "Okay" she then smiled at her friends "Have fun"

"Call me if you need anything ladies" then she left with Cream behind her

Blaze, Tikal, Amy, Rouge, Lulu and Julie started to try on different dresses. Blaze tried on a silver like dress that came under her knees "What do you guys think?"

They all looked at her with a smile "Wow that looks great" they all said

Tikal was wearing a black dress that reached her feet, Rouge's dress was red with no straps that also reached her feet, Julie's dress was lavender that came under her knees, Lulu's dress was pink to match her hair and that also came under her knees while Amy's dress was a navy blue to match Sonic's fur.

"Wow I think we should buy these dresses" smiled Lulu "They look great on us"

They all agreed and saw the prices, they almost fainted at the prices. They all cost $500 "Wow that's a lot of money" said Julie "But I need this dress to impress my lovely Maroon"

The shop clerk returned with Cream with a bright smile "Girls you may put them on reserve until prom approaches, I'll keep them safe for you"

They all smiled at that and they gave her the dresses. They all left the shop to continue their shop hunts, they all got their prom shoes to match their dresses, hair items and jewellery. Blaze and Tikal knew they had to warn Amy about what they heard earlier "Amy, can we talk in private?"

Amy turned round and nodded towards them "Sure what is it?"

Blaze and Tikal took her arms and pulled her near the food court "Well, we saw Sally on the way to meet up with you guys"

"WHAT!"

Tikal placed her hands on Amy's shoulders and looked at her firmly "Amy, she has something planned and she knows that Sonic is taking you to prom…She was talking to some guy to flirt with you to make Sonic move on to her"

Amy was shocked at this, but who is the guy she needs to watch out for? "So who's the guy?"

"We don't know for sure" said Blaze "But she said she loved him once and made Shadow angry…I think the guy you need to watch out for is Shadow's ex best friend…Fang the Weasel"

**What did you think? Sorry it was slightly trashy but I had no idea how to write it up, looks like Amy needs to watch out for Fang, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
